Decir adios
by sakura-lu28
Summary: ¿Serias capaz de dejar ir lo que mas amas? ¿Lo harias a pesar de que moririas al hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

Ok. Lo admito. Pésimo summary, de hecho no tiene mucho que ver con la historia ¬¬ bueno solo un poco, ahora se estarán preguntando porque demonios lo puse. De hecho es muy fácil. Cero imaginación para los títulos y summarys, simplemente no sirvo para eso como ya se abran dado cuenta, tarde mil para buscar un titulo apropiado y el que salio no me gusto mucho que digamos, pero eso no es lo importante.

Bueno eso espero, me gusta pensar que lo que escribo es mejor que eso ;) (Ojala que si)

Ahora si, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Esta historia es un universo alterno de hasta ahora mi nueva pareja favorita: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy ¡Me encanta!

La historia esta ambientada en la época actual y nada de magia, la verdad es que no me llama mucho la atención eso.

Hace poco publique mi primer historia de esta pareja, Ignórame, un one-shot que se me ocurrió de repente después de engancharme con esta pareja y tal y como dije después de esa idea llegaron muchas mas. Además eh de confesar que francamente solo me imaginaba a esta pareja en mis desvariadas cavilaciones, así que me puse a trabajar y les traigo en vivo y directo los resultados, calientitos y salidos del horno para que me digan que les pareció.

**N/A:** Harry Potter y todo lo que se pueda relacionar con él no me pertenece. La historia y los personajes de los que jamás hayan escuchado, esos si. XD

Ahora si, espero que les guste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Felicidades Señorita Granger esta embarazada.-

La joven miro incrédula al hombre de bata blanca sentado enfrente de ella, abrió y cerró la boca, pero ninguna palabra abandono sus labios, no podía creerlo y definitivamente mucho menos hablar. Embarazada. Estaba esperando al primogénito de Draco Malfoy.

Su mente trato de procesar la idea, pero no lo podía creer aun sabiendo que el resultado estaba exento de errores, cerró los ojos y trato inútilmente de tranquilizarse y de controlar el ataque de nauseas que la había asaltado, pero lejos de eso, el jubilo la invadió, su corazón brinco de alegría y sintió ganas de gritar de felicidad.

Llevo la palma de su mano a su vientre plano y lo acaricio lentamente. Un bebe crecía ahora mismo dentro de ella, una parte del hombre al que amaba, un hijo de ella y Draco, sus pensamientos se concentraron en esa deliciosa sensación e ignoraron al doctor quien seguía hablando emocionado.

Sonrío secretamente, incluso estaba segura de cuando había pasado. Había sido exactamente hacia tres semanas, Draco se había ausentado durante dos largas semanas en que había ido a atender unos negocios en Londres y había vuelto al departamento a la media noche.

Había sentido sus calidos labios sobre los suyos adueñándose de su boca y sus fuertes brazos abrazarla hasta dejarla sin aliento y a pesar de estar en una inconsciencia completa por el sueño, su cuerpo y su corazón habían reconocido a su dueño y se había entregado a él. Cuando había despertado completamente, él ya le estaba haciendo el amor, así que tan solo se había aferrado a su ancha espalda, gimiendo en su boca y alzando las caderas, tratando de sentirlo mas dentro de ella, olvidándose de todo excepto de la devastadora sensación de estar con él y de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Él no la había soltado durante horas, tomándola una y otra vez con un ansia feroz y animal que ella jamás le había conocido, pero también suave y lentamente. Cuando todo había terminado casi al amanecer, la había estrechado entre sus brazos y besado sus cabellos, para después caer en un profundo sueño, fue solo entonces cuando ella se permitió dar rienda suelta a las lagrimas reprimidas que inundaban sus ojos, porque en esos momentos ella se permitía pensar que en verdad él la necesitaba, que sentía algo por ella, que no era solo la mujer con la que se acostaba y mantenía una relación sin promesas ni compromisos.

Empalideció notablemente y la sonrisa abandono su rostro mientras todo el peso de la cruel realidad caía sobre ella:

Iba darle un hijo a un hombre quien no la amaba y no creía en el matrimonio, para quien jamás seria nada más que su amante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí eh de atreverme a preguntar ¿Qué les pareció?

Esto es solo el prologo, aun así ya llevo unas cuantas paginas escritas (el bicho de la inspiración me dio de lleno) pero he decidido saber primero que es lo que piensan y si les gusto antes de subir mas material, su opinión es muy importante para mi, así que depende de ustedes si continuo la historia o si de plano la quito, yo de todas maneras continuo escribiendo para mi satisfacción personal, pero dejo la opción en sus manos, ya que francamente seria una perdida de tiempo subir algo que no les gusta o no van a leer.

Así que si les gusto o les pareció mínimamente interesante y mas o menos bien escrito, por favor háganmelo saber por medio de un review, si no, no hay problema y la quito.

Muchas gracias a las personitas lindas que me dejaron un comentario en el fic anterior y a las que no y solo me agregaron a sus historias favoritas, también.

**N/A:** La historia es mía, de mío, de que yo la escribí. Me gaste un considerable tiempo escribiéndola y queme varias neuronas en ella, así que como a la mayoría no me gustaría verla en otra parte, con otro nombre u otra autora.

Muchas gracias por leer, independientemente de lo que les haya parecido, se lo que se siente a veces haber leído una historia y que no sea de nuestro agrado (me ha pasado mil veces) quizás es por eso que invento las mías, por eso les soy las gracias por haber leído y gastado un poquito de su tiempo en mi historia, espero que no haya sido un caso perdido.

Se cuidan mucho. Besos.

Sakura-lu28


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. ¿Qué puedo decir además de la vergüenza que siento? Hace mil años que no actualizo y estoy segura que se preguntaran porque, bueno, el caso es que mi computadora sufrió a causa de un terrible virus que me borro todos mis archivos y pues ahora tuve que volver a poner en orden mis ideas para poder escribir de nuevo.

Espero que esto no pase mas y que les guste la historia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La puerta se abrió, dio un paso al frente y la cerro. Su corazón se detuvo un instante y observo el lugar en el que se encontraba y que había sido su hogar desde hacia tres años. Si, era su hogar, pero no por los muebles importados desde Italia, ni por las alfombras de Oriente, tampoco por los exclusivos cuadros que colgaban de sus paredes ni mucho por los últimos objetos en tecnología. Todas las comodidades y los lujos no eran nada sin él.

Aun podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que había estado ahí, Draco no le había dicho nada tan solo la había llevado al lugar sitiado en una de las zonas mas caras de la ciudad y había preguntado una sola cosa.

-¿Te gusta?-

Ella por supuesto había respondido dirigiéndole una resplandeciente sonrisa, al hacerlo había sentido al instante sus brazos de acero entorno a su cintura y sus labios chocando con los suyos. No habían salido del lugar hasta la mañana siguiente pues habían estado haciendo el amor en cada cuarto del lugar.

Sonrío tristemente recordando perfectamente cada uno de los instantes que había compartido con él ahí, lo necesitaba, tenia que tener algo a lo cual aferrarse cuando él no estuviera.

Para estas horas era consiente de lo que iba a suceder.

Cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar en eso por el momento, camino hacia el dormitorio principal y se dejo caer en la gran cama que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación. Su olor estaba impregnado en las sabanas. Un aroma particularmente suyo, fresco, fuerte, varonil, a menta, lo cual le hizo recordar los momentos ahí vividos, el sudor, los gemidos, las embestidas.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera podía decirse que no se lo esperaba, todo el tiempo que había estado con él, todos los momentos los había apreciado y guardado dentro de su mente, sabiendo que llegaría el día en que ya no contaría con él.

Sin embargo ahora la situación era real. Si quería ser franca consigo misma, había una pequeña parte de su ser que aun tenia esperanza. Esperanza...Dios que estupida había sido. Ella sabia desde el principio donde se había metido, aunque quizás no había querido verlo.

_Su corazón latía fuerte, estaba nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo. Pero trato de tranquilizarse, aspiro profundamente y apretó fuertemente su bolso. Camino decidida y confiada, pese que dentro de su ser estaba completamente temblando._

_-Buenas tardes soy Hermione Granger. Tengo una cita con el señor Draco Malfoy.-_

_La mujer ya entrada en edad y sentada detrás de un gran escritorio, enarco una ceja. La miro atentamente eternos minutos casi escaneándola con la mirada, a decir verdad su escrutinio era insultante, pues miraba atentamente su atuendo, sus manos exentas de joyas, sus zapatos usados pero que estaban completamente limpios, su bolso desgastado, pero Hermione no bajo la vista. No tenia de nada de que avergonzarse, en cambio permaneció tranquila y serena. _

_Cuando pareció que la mujer termino su examen, clavo sus ojos cansados en los suyos y después de una larga espera finalmente asintió._

_-Pase señorita Granger.-se levanto y se dirigió a unas grandes puertas que estaban detrás del escritorio, pero antes de abrirlas se volvió hacia ella.-Buena suerte. Pero creo que no la necesitara.-_

_Hermione la miro sorprendida pero asintió con gratitud, esperando que tuviera razón. Al entrar en la oficina y escuchar la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, fue consiente de dos cosas, Draco Malfoy era exactamente como lo describían, frío, serio, calculador, todo un guerrero en los negocios. Sobre sus finas manos recaía un gran poder, no solo eso, era famoso por ser un excelente estratega, no había una sola cosa que sucediera en sus empresas de la cual él no estuviera enterado o no tratara personalmente, tal prueba era que él mismo estaba en busca de una nueva secretaria. _

_Pero también era un hombre. Hermione lo miro, a pesar de estar de espaldas hablando por teléfono era impresionante. Jamás se lo había imaginado así, contaba con una altura intimidante, grandes músculos que se tensaron volvió brevemente su cabeza y atractivas facciones aristocráticas que surcaban su rostro._

_-Tome asiento.-_

_Hermione escucho su voz, fuerte, oscura, varonil y se estremeció, sabía perfectamente que había sido una orden. Su arrogancia no tenía precedente pues ni siquiera se había dignado a verla a los ojos, pero se regaño mentalmente recordándose que no estaba ahí para criticarlo. Camino cautelosamente y tomo asiento. _

_Hermione se obligo a dejar de ver como los rayos del sol se reflejaban indolentes en su cabello rubio. Así que en vez de eso, concentro su atención en mirar el lugar donde estaba._

_El dinero, poder, buen gusto, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver la decoración sobria del lugar. Era obvio dado quien era él. El heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. La joven se mordió el labio, no encajaba ahí, quizás no había sido tan buena idea esto._

_Un sonido la puso en alerta, él había terminado su conversación y ahora la veía fijamente desde su imponente altura. Un suave jadeo escapo de sus labios al ver como sus ojos grises se clavaban en ella, parecían acero fundido y su mirada era penetrante, en ese instante fue consiente de su cuerpo de mujer, sintió como sus pezones se endurecían y la piel caliente. El la quemaba con la mirada y ella quedo se quedo sin aliento._

_El se sentó tranquilamente, sin ser consiente al parecer de la tensión del ambiente, tomo un legajo que estaba sobre su escritorio y sin abrirlo comenzó a hablar._

_-Tengo entendido que no cuenta con experiencia.-_

_Hermione asintió, pero después negó suavemente con la cabeza, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas._

_-A decir verdad no es así.-él frunció el seño. Era obvio que no le gustaba que lo contradijeran, pero ella se apresuro a explicarse.-Cuento con algo de experiencia. Estuve trabajando en una empresa multinacional hace dos años.-_

_-Las referencias que se muestran en su solicitud son excelentes. Pero usted misma lo a dicho son de hace dos años.-_

_La joven lo sabía, era prácticamente imposible que le dieran el empleo, era obvio que podían conseguir a alguien más capacitado y competente. Pero nada perdía en intentar._

_-Eso no significa que dejen de ser excelentes.-rebatió._

_El la miro evaluando su respuesta, después pregunto. _

_-¿Por qué dejo la empresa?-ella se tenso al instante, intentando no recordar. _

_-Asuntos personales.-_

_A él pareció no agradarle su respuesta, pero no dijo nada más. En cambio de eso la sometió a su mirada un eterno momento y finalmente dijo:_

_-Tiene el empleo.-_

Eso tan solo había sido el inicio de todo. Si bien habían logrado una relación eficiente en el ámbito laboral, los dos eran consientes de la tensión sexual que había entre ellos, de el largo instante en que se miraban cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, el roce imprescindible de sus manos, el brillo de sus ojos.

Le había tomado tiempo comprender la reacción de su cuerpo, pero después había encontrado un calificativo para lo que le sucedía: deseo.

Él cual los había consumido a ambos en un viaje que realizaron en Nueva York.

_El trato había sido todo un éxito ¿entonces que había pasado? La joven se mordió el labio y lo pensó unos instantes pero no encontró absolutamente nada por lo cual él podría estar molesto._

_Habían llegado el día anterior a la ciudad y habían tenido tiempo de más para preparar el material y descansar antes de que iniciara la junta. La cual se había llevado a cabo en un exclusivo hotel. _

_El cliente, un agradable hombre había quedado encantado con la propuesta y había aceptado todos las condiciones que Malfoy había interpuesto._

_Después de terminar de cerrar el negocio y que el hombre la invitara a bailar, habían abandonado el lugar rápidamente y ahora que caminaban hacia sus habitaciones, ella podía sentir su ira contenida._

_Sabia que él no mostraba su molestia, esa era una ventaja para un enemigo que él no se permitía mostrar, pero también sabía que hasta esos momentos nunca lo había visto de verdad furioso._

_Llegaron a su habitación e irónicamente lo vio como una vía de escape. Saco rápidamente la tarjeta digital de su bolso, pero sus manos temblaban y esta cayó al piso. El la tomo y abrió la puerta, Hermione se sintió como una cobarde huyendo y sonrío trémulamente._

_-Gracias. Buenas no-_

_No pudo terminar, en un instante él la había empujado dentro de la habitación y cerrado la puerta y en otro la tenía contra la pared. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente su cintura inmovilizándola y su boca devoraba a la suya._

_La joven se quedo quieta unos instantes, tratando de pensar ¿estaría borracho? No, apenas y había tomado una copa de vino tinto, ¿entonces que..._

_Dejo de pensar, el había introducido su lengua en su boca y ahora exploraba cada centímetro de su cavidad. Hermione gimió suavemente al sentir como el deslizaba una mano por su esbelta pierna y levantaba levemente el vestido hasta su cintura, después la alzo y se acomodo entre sus piernas, haciendo que ella lo rodeara con sus muslos. Después empujo._

_La joven abrió los ojos abrumada al sentir su poderosa erección entre sus piernas. De pronto un fuego nació en su interior, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía los senos pesados. Ahora él estaba completamente concentrado en su cuello, besando, mordiendo, marcando._

_Se aferro a sus fuertes brazos sabiendo que si él no estuviera sosteniéndola iría a dar al piso. Giro la cabeza dándole un mejor acceso a su cuello, pero de pronto él la giro bruscamente y la beso en los labios entreabiertos._

_Estaba frenético, poseído, parecía otro, era como si su control se hubiera hecho __añicos, sus modales refinados y elegantes habían desaparecido dando paso a una salvaje ansiedad__ que a Hermione le fascino. Pero tampoco se quedo atrás, le devolvió el beso salvajemente mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y después lo lamió suavemente._

_El la miro a los ojos y la cargo en sus brazos. Hermione para esos momentos ya no pensaba, sintió las frías sabanas de la cama en su piel caliente y se estremeció. El se quedo quieto al lado de la cama, se arranco la camisa y los botones salieron saltando, después se deshizo de sus zapatos y sus calcetines._

_Hermione contuvo el aliento tomando valor y se sentó en la cama, lo detuvo al desabrocharse los pantalones y coloco sus esbeltas manos en el cinturón, comenzó a desabrocharlo lentamente. El la miro con fuego en los ojos y la joven tembló, le abrió la cremallera y él se quito los pantalones y los boxers rápidamente._

_Se quedo sin aliento, totalmente sorprendida y sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa. Todo era tan nuevo, tan...grande._

_-Tócame.-_

_Lo miro a los ojos, sabiendo que como siempre era una orden, pero no le molesto si no que sintió curiosidad, llevo su pequeña mano a la rígida erección que se alzaba orgullosa frente a ella, la recorrió en toda su longitud, asombrada de su suavidad y fuerza. Cuando llego a la punta él alejo rápidamente su mano._

_Estaba jadeando y una capa platina cubría su piel. Se inclino en la cama y la hizo recostarse. Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando deslizo los dos finos tirantes del vestido negro por sus brazos hasta que sus senos quedaron libres._

_De repente se sintió avergonzada ¿y si no era lo suficientemente bonita para él? Trato de cubrirse pero él actúo mas rápido, la tomo por las muñecas y la miro a los ojos._

_-Déjame verte.-demando._

_Después alejo sus manos de sus pechos y sus ojos grises se clavaron en ellos. Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando él la soltó y llevo sus manos a sus senos, los acuno y los estrujo suavemente. Luego se inclino levemente y presiono sus labios sobre uno de los sensitivos pezones, lo beso y después lo succiono fervorosamente mientras apretaba el otro en su mano. Cuando estuvo completamente erecto y húmedo a causa de su saliva hizo lo mismo con el otro._

_La joven gimió dulcemente y acaricio sus suaves cabellos, estaba a su merced y lo sabia, pero no le importo. El la miro y termino de retirar su vestido, observo las sexys bragas de encaje que llevaba puestas y enarcó una ceja, después sonrío y se las arranco. Hermione dejo de respirar cuando él se acomodo de nuevo entre sus piernas y beso sus labios, la tomo por las caderas y empujo._

_El cielo. Ahora sabía como era el cielo._

Desde ese instante su vida había dado un cambio total. Amar a Draco Malfoy no era algo fácil y ella lo había sabido desde el principio, pero cuando se había dado cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, ya no podía vivir sin esos labios que chocaban lujuriosamente con los suyos, ni sin esas manos que recorrían su cuerpo con reverencia y mucho menos sin esos ojos grises que decían que era suya y solo suya.

Era virgen cuando conoció a Draco, pero no solamente le había entregado su cuerpo, si no también su corazón y francamente no estaba segura de que algún día podría recuperarlo.

Era estupido ya que el jamás le había pedido su amor. No, nunca lo había hecho, pero ella se lo había dado.

_-Esto se tiene que terminar.-_

_Hermione se tenso y alzo su vista del notebook, él estaba frente ella, sentado detrás de su escritorio y sus ojos se clavaban en ella como rayos láser. Tratando de huir de su mirada fijo su vista en el traje de tres piezas hecho a la medida que portaba hoy y que le había robado la respiración al verlo, pudo observar que su corbata estaba desaliñada._

_La había tomado hacia apenas una hora sobre el escritorio que ahora estaba lleno de papeles y contratos. Había sido algo rápido y salvaje, una sola premeditación de lo que vendría mas tarde cuando fueran a su departamento, ella se había acercado para que firmara unos documentos y cuando pretendía marcharse él la había alcanzado rápidamente moviéndose con una escandalosa velocidad que la dejo asombrada y a pesar de lo inesperado del acto eso no quería decir que no hubiera sido satisfactorio y devastador._

_Se pregunto como podía estar tan calmado, cuando ella aun podía sentirlo dentro. Aspiro profundamente._

_-¿De que hablas?- pregunto tranquilamente, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo. _

_-No puedes seguir siendo mi secretaria.-_

_Hermione enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_Un brillo peligroso apareció en sus ojos grises. _

_-Porque jamás mezcló los negocios con placer.- _

No, no lo hacia y no lo había hecho. Había sido claro desde el principio, podía ser su amante, pero no su secretaria. Y ella había aceptado, había aceptado estar sexualmente disponible para él, a dejar de trabajar, a nunca pedir explicaciones o fidelidad, y a jamás pensar siquiera en matrimonio, porque eso no iba a pasar.

Había aceptado contentarse con costosos obsequios y una cuenta corriente como una muñeca de porcelana a quien solo le interesaba el dinero. El le daba absolutamente todo lo material, pero había algo que jamás le daría, su corazón.

Y ella lo había aceptado...porque lo amaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Quiero esos informes dentro de una hora.-

Sus ojos grises miraron furioso a su administrador, quien asintió enérgicamente y salio de su despacho presuroso. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, se levanto y fijo su mirada en el amplio ventanal por el cual se podía admirar la ciudad de Londres, aunque él veía sin ver.

Cosas mucho mas importantes ocupaban su mente. Ella. Estaba deseando realmente volver a Nueva York. Podría vender la sucursal o relevar su cargo, a estas alturas estaba completamente cansado por tener que viajar a cada instante y ausentarse largas semanas.

La extrañaba.

Maldición...la extrañaba y mucho. Su suave piel, su sedoso cabello castaño y sus ojos marrones, el sensual sonido de su voz. Todo, extrañaba todo de ella y como un duro golpe para su ego tuvo que reconocer que el sentimiento no era reciente.

Desde el mismo instante en que la había visto en su oficina el deseo lo había golpeado duro y fuerte, al verla había pensado en sabanas revueltas y piel caliente, había tratado de tranquilizarse recurriendo al control que había sido el eje en su vida, el cual se había ido al traste al verla enfundada en un vestido negro que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas ¿acaso ella era consiente de su sensualidad, de los suaves movimientos que realizaba su cuerpo, del brillo de sus ojos? ¿Acaso sabia que todo eso lo volvía loco? ¿Era consiente del poder que tenia en sus manos? De alguna manera lo dudaba.

El mismo algunas veces se sorprendía de sus reacciones, al principio había tratado de tomarlo tan solo como una prueba para su voluntad de hierro, pero eso solamente había hecho crecer su necesidad de ella. No había sabido tratar el asunto, principalmente ni siquiera había pensado en hacerla suya aquella noche, pero no se arrepentía de nada y sabía que volvería a hacerlo.

Eventualmente había tenido que hacer algo, ya que tampoco había contemplado el pasar todas las noches a su lado.

_Giro la __llave y la puerta cedió al instante. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, pero pudo recordar perfectamente donde estaba cada cosa. Camino sigilosamente sin delatar su presencia hasta llegar al dormitorio. _

_La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía distinguir una esbelta silueta acurrucada en la cama. Entro en la habitación y sus ojos se clavaron en ella, en esos instantes un tornado podía haber pasado por ahí, pero él no habría apartado su mirada de ella. Estaba profundamente dormida, portaba un ligero camisón que al paso de la noche se le había subido hasta mostrar sus hermosas piernas, las cuales estaban flexionadas en una cómoda posición, mientras que sus manos acunaban su tranquilo rostro._

_El sudor empapo su cuerpo con su sola visión, se deshizo del saco de su traje y lo arrojo sobre una silla, se quito rápidamente la corbata y se desvistió con una velocidad que lo dejo asombrado._

_Estaba completamente excitado y su carne palpitaba enloquecedoramente por unirse a ella, se deslizo entre las sabanas y toco su suave piel. Ella gimió suavemente cuando tomo uno de sus pechos con su mano, la coloco de espaldas y beso sus labios._

_Ella se ajusto a la nueva posición y lo abrazo por el cuello en muda rendición, alzo un poco más su camisón y tratando de controlarse la penetro lentamente, sintiendo como su carne húmeda y apretada se ajustaba a su miembro. _

_Lanzo un áspero rugido al estar dentro de ella por completo y comenzó a moverse, entrando, saliendo, empujando. La beso en los labios ahogando los suaves gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, pero la docilidad de ella dejo paso a la excitación, le encajo las uñas en la espalda y lo abrazo por la cintura con sus largas piernas, después mordió sus labios furiosamente al sentir como la embestía más fuerte._

_Un gemido escapo de su garganta y su lengua se deslizo hacia su cuello dejando marcas de propiedad en el. Después sus ojos se concentraron en sus senos y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la molesta prenda que lo separaba de esas cumbres sacándosela por la cabeza. Su boca se seco ante la hermosa escena, los dos pezones erectos y sin poderse controlar llevo sus labios a probar sus dulces encantos. Una vez mas su sabor lo dejo anonadado._

_La miro a los ojos, estaba despeinada, con los ojos llenos de deseo y sus mejillas arreboladas, la beso en los labios y empujo fuerte escuchando como la base de la cama chocaba contra la pared. _

_Ella araño sus brazos desesperada y él sonrío arrogantemente, después se alejo un poco retirándose de su cuerpo, pero ella tensiono sus piernas impidiéndoselo y le lanzo una mirada de enfado, él sonrío aun más y la penetro de nuevo. _

_La culminación del placer se acercaba, podía sentirlo, empujo dos veces más y su esencia se derramo en ella, bañándola por completo. La escucho gritar de satisfacción. _

_Exhausto se dejo caer en la suavidad de sus senos, ella lo abrazo respirando entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar un poco de aire, la miro a los ojos y la beso, no salio de__ su interior, no quería hacerlo, así que en vez de eso comenzó a empujar de nuevo. _

El recordar esa noche lo hizo estremecerse, simplemente no había podido conciliar el sueño sin sentir su calido cuerpo junto al suyo y después de esa noche, no había podido hacerlo más.

¿Acaso estaba perdido ya?

La necesitaba, lo sabia, no había podido estar sin ella, así que la había convertido en su amante. Le había dado todo lo que podía lujos, joyas, dinero, todo a pesar de que ella jamás le pidió nada. Todos los días vivía en tranquilo terror pensando que ella podría encontrar a otro hombre que le diera más cosas y que lo iba a dejar. Pero no, no pensaba permitirlo ¿Qué mas podía desear ella si le daba absolutamente todo? El departamento estaba a su nombre al igual que una cuenta bancaria con una abrumadora cantidad que él había dispuesto para ella, no solo eso, si no que también se preocupaba por su seguridad y contaba con un servicio secreto que la protegía las 24 horas del día.

¿Qué más podía querer? No tenia nada más que darle. No podía darse el lujo de mostrarle sus sentimientos, le habían enseñado que hacerlo era otorgarle armas a tu enemigo para destruirte y ella lo podía hacer si así lo deseaba. Había pensado que era el dueño de su propia vida pero ella había acabado con esa estupida ideología.

Ella era dulce, fresca, frágil, alegre, pero detrás de eso era una leona, un contraste interesante que le había fascinado.

Pensó en su cuerpo, en las curvas que solo él conocía y se estremeció de placer, ella no se podía mover sin que él pensara en hacerle el amor y tenerla tumbada debajo de él con las piernas abiertas.

Deseo llamarla en esos momentos, escuchar su voz para al menos aplacar un poco el deseo que lo consumía, pero se contuvo. Aun conservaba algo de cordura. No podía hacerlo. El solo hecho de hacerle saber lo mucho que la necesitaba seria el fin de todo.

Ella jamás sabría lo que significaba para él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se miro con ojo critico, su embarazo no era notorio por supuesto y a pesar de portar un ajustado vestido veraniego que dejaba libre sus hombros y se abrochaba en su cuello, su figura se veía igual de esbelta que siempre, se alegro de ello y coloco un poco de carmín en sus labios.

Draco no debía de tardar.

En esos momentos su corazón se debatía entre lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo que tenia que decirle. Porque si, había decidido decirle la verdad, después de todo él era el padre de su hijo y debía saber que estaba embarazada, era consiente que la idea quizás no le iba a agradar en lo mas mínimo y pero aun estaría furioso, pero tenia motivos para pensar que todo estaría bien.

Después de pasar todo el día anterior tratando de pensar que hacer, se había dado cuenta de algo, si, Draco había sido claro desde el principio en que no quería ataduras y mucho menos hijos, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

También su relación lo había hecho, bien, quizás él jamás le había dicho que la quería, pero él nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, era mucho mejor con las acciones. La preocupación que mostraba con la más minima enfermedad que la atacaba, la ansiedad por verla cada vez que volvía de un viaje, el que se tomara el tiempo para despertar con ella por las mañanas y escucharla le decía que al menos debía sentir algo por ella.

Era obvio que tenían que casarse para darle un hogar a su hijo y ella estaba segura que con el tiempo haría que lo que él sentía se convirtiera en amor, después de todo se llevaban de maravilla, podían simplemente hablar durante horas de cualquier tema, tenían peleas por supuesto, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario y ella lo amaba con locura, lograría que la amara.

Si, todo estaría bien, sonrío y su corazón se detuvo un instante, él estaba ahí, podía sentirlo, se volvió y en efecto, lo vio recargado en la puerta, con sus ojos clavados en los suyos. Sonrío aun más y se acerco a él tranquilamente, él deslizo sus brazos por su pequeña cintura y la abrazo. Hermione cerro los ojos y se recargo en su hombro, la sensación de bienestar era demasiado tentadora, se aferro a él sintiendo un extraño estremecimiento en el pecho, ¡Dios tenia ganas de llorar! ¡Ganas de que la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien! Lo necesitaba tanto...

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-dijo alzando el rostro tratando de al menos entablar una conversación. Pero al instante cerro la boca, Draco la miraba con fuego plateado.

-No lo se.-dijo confundido, después inclino la cabeza y la beso en los labios.

Hermione se derritió entre sus brazos, sus labios se ajustaron a su beso demandante y posesivo, le metió las manos debajo de la chaqueta y toco sus músculos, lo sintió temblar y sonrío. Pero él no se quedo atrás, la cargo y ella lo rodeo con sus piernas, camino directamente a la cama y la dejo en ella, después se levanto y tiro rápidamente de su saco y su camisa, ella lo espero con los brazos abiertos y él se coloco encima de ella, le tomo las manos y las coloco encima de su cabeza, mientras devoraba sus labios a su antojo.

El movimiento de su rápida respiración había hecho que uno de sus senos se asomara tímidamente debajo del escote del vestido, él lo noto y se detuvo, sus ojos se oscurecieron como los de un cazador que acecha a su presa y agarrando sus dos manos con una suya, utilizo la otra para remover la tela que le estorbaba.

Acaricio delicadamente su seno y Hermione gimió, estaba mucho más sensible a causa del bebé, pero él pareció notarlo pues su tacto fue tan suave como las alas de una mariposa, se inclino y utilizo su lengua para formar círculos alrededor del pezón.

-Draco...-murmuro Hermione.

El le dedico una arrogante sonrisa y después hizo lo que ella deseaba, tomo el pezón con sus labios y lo succiono lentamente, hasta que la cima se irguió. Después hizo lo mismo con el otro seno y al terminar, observo su obra, los dos pezones erguidos y húmedos.

Después la miro a los ojos, en los grises había una extraña emoción, que Hermione no fue capaz de descifrar. El tomo su seno en su mano y lo estrujo suavemente.

-Esto es mío.-declaro posesivamente.

Hermione sonrío ¿a caso tenia alguna duda de que no fuera así? El soltó sus manos y ella lo abrazo por el cuello, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza para poder besarlo, delineo sus labios con su lengua y después disfruto de su sabor, él se encargo de desabrochar los dos botones del vestido, después se lo quito rápidamente, dejándola desnuda y a merced de su mirada.

Los ojos grises la recorrieron entera, concentrándose en sus senos y en sus muslos, él se movió quedando de lado, acaricio su vientre sin saber que su hijo ahora mismo crecía ahí, pero Hermione no quería hablar en esos momentos, tan solo quería sentir, así que dejo que su traviesa mano descendiera. Draco movió la suave seda de las bragas e introdujo un dedo, Hermione se arqueo al sentir la intromisión, fuego liquido corría por sus venas, él la miraba directo a los ojos, observando como ella reaccionaba a sus movimientos.

Introdujo otro dedo y continuo entrando y saliendo, preparándola para recibirlo, Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, encajando sus uñas en las sabanas de la cama, él se inclino y la beso, sus labios eran suaves y sensuales, la insto a abrir la boca y a dejarlo explorar a su antojo, sus dedos finalmente encontraron el pequeño botón de nervios y lo acaricio, ella gimió elevando las caderas.

Draco sonrío y la beso una vez mas en los labios, para después acomodarse entre sus piernas, desgarro las braguitas con un rápido movimiento y coloco las piernas de la joven en sus hombros. Hermione abrió los ojos al ver lo que iba a hacer y lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse los labios con fuerza al sentir como él movía su lengua con suma maestría en su interior.

Cerró los ojos, acariciando sus cabellos y tratar de no gritar ante el placer que él le estaba proporcionando, él coloco sus manos debajo de sus nalgas y la alzo, entrando mucho mas en ella, Hermione no pudo resistir más y con un grito lleno al cielo.

Los espasmos del placer recorrieron su cuerpo, su pulso se disparo y su respiración era agitada, él se levanto y Hermione vio de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, tomo sus manos y las coloco al lado de su cabeza, clavo su mirada en la suya.

La penetro fuerte, con una sola embestida llegando a lo mas hondo de su ser, Hermione gimió abrazándolo con sus piernas, él comenzó despacio, sabiendo que ella se estaba recuperando de su intenso orgasmo, pero después aumento el ritmo, podía escuchar el sonido de sus cuerpos, la respiración caliente de Draco sobre sus labios, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, lo amaba tanto, tanto.

El tomo su rostro con sus manos y la beso hasta dejarla sin respiración, sus movimientos se hicieron mas fuertes, urgentes, la llenaba totalmente, su cuerpo se tensiono y después se libero al mismo tiempo que ella.

Draco rugió y su fuerte cuerpo se convulsiono, vertió su semilla con ferocidad en el suave interior, después se dejo caer lentamente, tranquilo, saciado, feliz, sin saber que ese mismo acto había creado una vida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrió los ojos aunque realmente no quería hacerlo, no le apetecía en lo mas mínimo levantarse y comenzar el día. Así que no lo hizo. En vez de eso intensifico su agarre, el delicado cuerpo femenino cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos, ella dormía tranquilamente, sus senos se presionaban contra su torso y su pequeña mano descansaba sobre su pecho, mientras que una de sus piernas cubría uno de sus fuertes muslos.

Le aparto el cabello de la cara y beso sus labios.

Como siempre, eso solamente lo dejo sediento de mas, finalmente no había podido esperar, el día anterior después de terminar sus tratos y delegar responsabilidades había abordado su avión privado. No creía poder soportar una noche más en la fría cama de su mansión en Londres, sabía lo fácil que resultaba conseguir compañía femenina, pero también sabia que sus ojos se negaban a posarse en alguien más que no fuera ella.

Aun recordaba su pregunta de como había estado el viaje y su respuesta, le había dicho la completa verdad, en su mente no había existido nada excepto la necesidad de verla, lo demás no era nada mas que inconvenientes, ella hacia que lo que él consideraba importante no lo fuera mas, hacia que sus sentidos se concentraran solo en ella y eso...le asustaba.

Nunca nadie había tenido esa clase de poder sobre él y resultaba perturbador. Ella se revolvió suavemente queriéndose apartar, pero él no se lo permitió, la mantuvo en su sitio, donde debía estar, junto a él.

Sonrío un poco al ver que ella hacia un puchero y después se relajaba para seguir durmiendo, su vista se paseo por la habitación y enarco una ceja divertido al ver el vestido que ella había llevado y que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, junto con su demás ropa.

Ella era hermosa de una manera suave y delicada, en su vida había conocido a muchas mujeres, modelos, actrices, empresarias, todas hermosas y deslumbrantes, pero Hermione además de eso contaba con una sensualidad e inocencia que lo volvía loco. El que ella no fuera consiente de su atractivo hacia mucho mas que delicioso el que lo fuera, era hermosa para él vistiendo un fino vestido de seda o con unos vaqueros y una sudadera.

Habían pasado toda la noche haciendo al amor, desde que la había visto y ella lo había abrazado sabia que así iba a hacer. El aroma de su suave piel y su delicado cuerpo, eran cosas que no podía ignorar.

Recordaba lo que le había dicho "Esto es mío" él no se había considerado un hombre posesivo y celoso hasta que ella había entrado en su vida, no era promiscuo pero había tenido numerosas amantes y el volverlas a ver de nuevo con otro hombre, era algo que no tenia importancia para él, pero el solo pensamiento que alguien la tocara a ella, hacia que la sangre le hirviera en las venas, que su vista se nublara y que un dolor agudo se concentrara en la boca de su estomago, como la noche que la había hecho suya por primera vez, la sola idea de ver a Hermione bailando en brazos de otro hombre había hecho que su cabeza explotara, sonrío, no se arrepentía de que así hubiera hecho, si él no hubiera estado tan enfadado esa noche con ella por ser tan hermosa y llamar la atención de su cliente, quizás no hubieran terminado haciendo el amor.

Pero así había sido y ahora ella era suya, solamente suya y no pensaba dejarla marchar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Estas bien?-

Hermione alzo el rostro y observo como los ojos grises se llenaban de preocupación, no sabia que había estado demasiado callada.

-Si, si, solo...estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

El entrecerró los ojos observándola con más atención, pero cuando ella le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, él asintió y siguió leyendo el periódico.

Estaban sentados en la terraza tomando el desayuno con el viento fresco y el sol en lo alto, se habían levantado hacia unas horas y Hermione sabia que Draco tenia que irse a trabajar en cualquier momento, por supuesto no iba a aplazar su trabajo, nunca lo hacia, tenia que encontrar las palabras para decirle que estaba embarazada, no sabia como pero no iba a desistir, el acto de amor que habían compartido la noche anterior, solo le confirmaba que hacia lo correcto.

-Draco...-él alzo la vista del periódico haciéndole saber que la estaba escuchando y después continúo su lectura. Hermione tomo aire, tenia que decírselo.-Estoy embarazada.-

¿Era su imaginación o los pájaros habían dejado de cantar y el cielo se había vuelto gris? Sus palabras cayeron ensordecedoras como una bomba silenciosa que podía explotar en cualquier momento, el aire se volvió tenso y Hermione experimento un estremecimiento pero no se dejo amedrentar, en vez de eso lo miro directo a los ojos.

Draco se movió lentamente, doblo el periódico por la mitad y lo coloco a un lado, después se recargo en la silla de mimbre y al final sus ojos se posaron en ella. Hermione ahogo un gemido al ver su expresión, su mandíbula estaba fuertemente tensionada, sus rasgos se endurecieron y sus ojos parecían granito puro.

Su rostro estaba exento de emociones y sus ojos vacíos, mantenía una pose relajada, pero Hermione sabía que el que no se hubiera puesto a gritar o patalear como una persona normal no significaba que estaba menos furioso, al contrario de esa manera era más peligroso, podía sentir como una intensa furia se apoderaba de él.

-¿Cuánto tienes, un mes, dos? Te felicito, preparaste esto de una manera estupenda, caí en la trampa como un verdadero imbecil. Tres años juntos y jamás me imagine esto, ni siquiera la idea cruzo por mi mente.-dijo. El sonido áspero y seco de su voz, junto con su cinismo hizo que a Hermione se le erizara la piel.

¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella, acaso no la conocía la suficiente como para saber que ella jamás haría eso?

-Las cosas no son así, déjame explicarte...-

-¿Qué piensas explicarme? ¿Cómo es que me engañaste o quizás como no te conformaste con todo lo que daba? No, claro que no, aspiras a algo mas que ser solamente mi amante ¿no es cierto? El titulo de la señora Malfoy te va mejor, pero te equivocaste, una mujer como tú jamás seria mi esposa, subestimas demasiado tu precio por los servicios prestados.-

-¡Cállate!-Hermione se puso de pie y se sostuvo de la mesa, todo le daba vueltas y respiraba agitadamente, pero la rabia la hacia mantenerse en pie, él que el pensara que no era suficiente para él y que la considerara poco mas que una prostituta le quemaba las entrañas.-Yo jamás te engañe y no voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera.-

Draco elevo la comisura de sus labios en una gélida sonrisa.

-¿Qué no me engañaste? Entonces como llamas al hecho de que supuestamente estabas cuidándote. Vamos, cuéntame ¿Qué pastillas tomabas todas las mañanas en vez de los anticonceptivos eh?-

Hermione enrojeció de furia pero trato de tranquilizarse diciéndose que él tenía que entender y que la mejor manera de que lo hiciese no era abofeteándolo.

-Me quede embarazada de tu ultimo viaje a Londres, estuve muy enferma y parece que los antibióticos eliminaron el efecto de las píldoras.-explico con la voz ahogada.

-Que conveniente, encontraste la manera perfecta de atraparme y parecer inocente. No tienes la culpa de nada ¿verdad, fue solo un accidente?-dijo sarcástico. Eso fue todo, Hermione ya no podía soportarlo, su corazón se rasgaba dolorosamente con cada una de sus palabras matando la esperanza que había crecido en su interior.

-Pregúntale a mi doctora si no me crees pero es la verdad ¡Estoy embarazada y no hay nada que pueda cambiar ese hecho!-

Los ojos de Draco se endurecieron aun más, se levanto y clavo la mirada en su vientre.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.-dijo y después se marcho.

Hermione se dejo caer en la silla, abrazo su vientre, protegiéndolo. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? No podía pensar que... ¡No!

Se levanto rápidamente y lo alcanzo antes de que abandonara el departamento.

-No pienso deshacerme de mi bebe.-aseguro mirándolo con una clara determinación.

El le dedico una mueca que podría pasar como una sonrisa, en un sentido totalmente retorcido.

-Claro que no ¿Cómo negar el recibir la manutención del niño?-Hermione cerro los puños con fuerza.-Eres demasiado inteligente para eso verdad, seguramente lo planeaste todo meticulosamente, dándome la opción de casarme contigo cuando no eres nada mas que mi amante o aparecer en la primera plana.-

Hermione no lo pensó, para cuando se dio cuenta su mano salio disparada, quería borrar la expresión cínica de su rostro y lo logro, su mano quedo impresa en la pálida mejilla a causa del fuerte golpe que hizo que él volviera el rostro.

Draco tomo su muñeca en un férreo agarre que le hacia daño y la miro a los ojos enfurecido, por primera vez, Hermione de verdad tuvo miedo.

-Suéltame...-susurro asustada. Pero él pareció no escucharla y si lo hizo no dio indicios de que así fuera, al contrario su agarre se hizo mas fuerte, ardientes lagrimas le nublaron la vista.-Draco me haces daño.-

El pareció volver al presente, observo como su mano tenia apretada la frágil muñeca y la soltó rápidamente como si su solo contacto le diera asco. Hermione se sobo la delicada piel donde los largos dedos habían hecho una profunda marca.

Draco hablo fuerte y claro.

-Puede ser tu juego, pero jugaremos con mis reglas y créeme siempre hay una tercera opción.-después de eso salio del departamento cerrando lentamente la puerta, pero Hermione hubiera preferido que la azotara y que todo se viniera abajo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estupido, como no se había dado cuenta? Se tomo la cabeza entre las manos desesperado, de repente alzo la vista confundido sin saber donde estaba. Se dio cuenta que estaba en su piso, ni siquiera sabia como había llegado ahí, tan solo había comenzado a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Se levanto mecánicamente y se desvistió. La fría agua de la ducha castigo su cuerpo, intentando aliviar al menos un poco el torbellino de emociones que lo recorría.

Ella lo había engañado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo así, como cuando él había confiado plenamente en ella?

¡Dios! Cuanto se a de haber divertido viéndole la cara de imbecil, planeando todo para hacerlo caer entre sus garras y él, cielos, él se lo había puesto tan fácil. Ni siquiera había sospechado, nada, ni siquiera tenia una minima duda de que ella estaba con él por su dinero.

El dinero era un poderoso imán para todos, en especial para mujeres sin escrúpulos que vendían su cuerpo al mejor postor con tal de conseguir lo que querían. No había sabido que Hermione era una de ellas. No, pero tampoco era toda su culpa, ella lo había engañado magistralmente de tal manera que no podía imaginar su vida sin su presencia.

Comenzó a reír histéricamente, incluso... había creído que la amaba. Diablos, ya no importaba, al menos se había asegurado de que ella no viera cuanto le afectaba realmente, quizás había hecho el papel de un pelele, pero ciertamente no el de un tonto enamorado. El aprender a controlar sus sentimientos desde niño le había ayudado a no ponerse a gritar como un loco lleno de dolor a causa de su traición. Pero el que no lo hubiera demostrado no quería decir que no lo sintiera, de hecho pudo sentir como algo se quebraba dentro de él al escuchar la verdad, tan solo había sobrevivido escudándose detrás de una mascara cínica y cruel.

Ja, se jactaba de poder reconocer a una cazafortunas cuando la veía, pero realmente había estado ciego, una de ellas había estado viviendo debajo de sus narices y él había estado demasiado ocupado perdido dentro de ella como para darse cuenta. La seguridad que había visto en sus ojos cuando le había dicho que ya todo estaba hecho le había martillado la cabeza, ella pensaba que lo tenía entre sus manos, lo cual ciertamente era verdad, aunque no pensaba demostrárselo. Apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿como se había atrevido a pensar que él sugería deshacerse de su hijo? Eso estaba simplemente descartado. Ese niño era un Malfoy y crecería como tal, las circunstancias que se habían suscitado no importaban.

Estaba bien se dijo, eso no era nada más que una lección de la vida y él tenía que aprender de sus errores, había sido un error confiar en ella, un error que jamás volvería a cometer. La venda se le había caído de los ojos, ¿de verdad ella pensaba que iba a creer esa estupida historia de la enfermedad, cuando seguramente lo había tenido todo perfectamente calibrado?

Había esperado un tiempo oportuno cuando él no sospechara, pero no hubiera importado cuando hubiera puesto su plan en marcha, el hubiera caído rendido de todas maneras, eso lo puso furioso. Salio del cuarto de baño con tan solo una toalla en su cadera y se acostó en la amplia cama.

Observo el crepúsculo a través de los largos ventanales que rodeaban la habitación, se dio cuenta que jamás había estado tanto tiempo ahí. Ese ya no era su departamento, había dejado de serlo cuando descubrió que solo estaba a gusto cerca de ella. Hermione jamás había estado en ese piso y él podía sentirlo. El lugar era oscuro y apático, una proyección de su interior, era por eso que ya no había podido estar ahí, no cuando le gustaban los colores y aromas que Hermione había traído a su vida, tan solo conservaba ese lugar como un recordatorio de que él no estaba atrapado por una mujer, que no la necesitaba.

Que errado había estado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al fin lo comprendió, era como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado en un túnel oscuro, conformándose con lo que veía y sentía, pero al fin había encontrado una puerta y detrás de ella, la luz, la verdad.

El no la amaba, para él no había sido nada más que un juguete sexual que había estado a su disposición, una aventura sin importancia, la veía como cualquier mujer por la que pagaba sus servicios, pero el juego se había terminado. ¡Dios! Como había podido ser tan estupida para confiar en él, para amarlo, para darle todo lo que tenía sin reservarse nada...

Durante tres largos años él había sido la razón de su vida, de su alegría, su mundo entero había girado a su alrededor, pero se había acabado, todo.

Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos, pero se negó a llorar mas, estaba cansada y exhausta. Había sido una completa ingenua al pensar que él podía realmente sentir algo por ella, pero eso ya no importaba ahora, ella ya no importaba.

Su bebe.

Eso era lo único que tenia ahora y por lo que iba a luchar. Draco podía tener planes de deshacerse de su hijo, pero ella no se iba a quedar esperando. Tenía que ser fuerte y actuar rápido. Su mente trabajo a toda velocidad y después de darse un relajante baño había elegido su destino.

Salio del departamento y se dirigió a la recepción donde tomo el teléfono alegando que el suyo tenia algunas fallas, se lo concedieron sin preguntas dándole intimidad. Hizo dos llamadas, una al aeropuerto reservando un billete de avión hacia Londres en el vuelo de las 8:30 p.m. utilizando su segundo nombre y el apellido de su madre y una segunda a una compañía de taxis, dando expresas ordenes de aparecer por la puerta de atrás dentro de media hora de manera discreta.

Cuando termino subió rápidamente a hacer las maletas. Tomo todas las cosas que pudiera reclamar como suyas, dejando ahí todo lo que Draco le había regalado, ropa de marca, fina lencería, joyas, podía hacer con ellas lo que apeteciese. No quería nada de ese bastardo arrogante.

Reviso las habitaciones por última vez, dejando para el último la habitación principal. Su estomago se encogió al entrar y saber que era la ultima vez que iba a estar ahí. Era realmente irónico lo feliz y desdichada que había sido en ese lugar. Su hijo había sido concebido ahí, pero no podía olvidar que también era ahí donde lo habían rechazado.

Draco podía pensar en deshacerse de su hijo, bien, ya no iba tener de nada de que preocuparse, ni de aparecer en los diarios arruinando su reputación ni en mantenerlos, ella no era suficiente para llevar su apellido, pues esperaba que encontrara a una mujer que si lo fuera. Aun le resultaba increíble que después de todo lo que habían compartido, todos los momentos, él la considerara una interesada cuando su dinero y posición había sido lo último que había llamado su atención.

Había sido él, solamente él lo que había querido y amado. Era el hombre de sus sueños, a veces malo, a veces bueno, un ángel vengador, un hombre fuerte, inteligente, amable, pero la verdadera razón de porque se había enamorado de él, era su verdadero yo.

El saber acerca de su infancia y su padre había aclarado sus dudas acerca de porque no era expresivo con sus sentimientos, el saber lo necesitado que estaba de amor había terminado con ella. Se había enamorado profundamente de él y podía decirse que también había creído que el sentía algo por ella.

Estupida, se reprocho.

Lo había amado, pero su crueldad y el rechazo a su hijo habían terminado con eso.

Un sonido en la puerta la alerto, su corazón latió mas aprisa, pero se tranquilizo al ver que era el portero. El hombre tomo sus maletas y las llevo a la puerta trasera tal y como ella se lo había pedido. Las subió al taxi y no dijo nada, aunque le lanzo una mirada curiosa y un "Que le vaya bien"

Hermione sabía que así seria. Le pidió al taxi la llevara al banco donde vacío sus cuentas, sin tocar absolutamente nada de la astromosa cantidad que Draco había dispuesto para ella desde que se convirtió en su amante, podía tragarse su dinero si quería, cerro su contrato con ellos y salio de ahí con el suficiente tiempo para llegar a tomar su vuelo.

Se recargo en el asiento exhalando lentamente, tranquila, lo había conseguido. El avión arranco y ella se dispuso a ver por la ventanilla. Había tenido un miedo irracional de que algo pasara, pero todo había salido bien.

Draco jamás la encontraría, ni a ella ni a su bebe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

Chavas, esta de más decir lo apenada que estoy por no poder actualizar, no solo esta, si no mis demás historias, lo lamento mucho de verdad, pero la causa de esto es que mi abuelito se encuentra muy enfermo. Estuvo internado en el hospital y ahora ya lo dieron de alta, cuenta con 83 años, entonces espero que entiendan que no tengo cabeza para nada mas.

Aun asi, espero que disfruten de esto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione sonrío tumbada en la arena sintiendo como la fresca brisa alborotaba sus cabellos, alzo el rostro y contemplo el cielo azul y despejado, para después desviar su vista hacia el mar. Ese era ahora su nuevo hogar. Un lugar perfecto donde su hijo podría crecer y donde ambos podrían formar una nueva vida.

Se había instalado en una pequeña ciudad al este de Londres, un lugar acogedor y hermoso con vista al mar, donde las personas eran amables, atentas y trabajadoras. Y lo que mas le gustaba era su mínimo contacto con el mundo exterior, no era tan ingenua como para pensar que Draco iba a estar buscándola cuando ciertamente seguro estaba brincando de alegría, pero no quería correr el riesgo, él había dejado bien en claro lo que pensaba de su bebe y ella esperaba haberle dejado un mensaje igual de claro al abandonarlo. No quería volver a verlo en su vida.

Una sombra nublo su vista al recordar al hombre que había amado tanto y que la había decepcionado. Negó con la cabeza, ya no tenia ninguna caso pensar en eso, no cuando estaba decidida a decir adiós al pasado y hola al futuro. Una pequeña patadita la devolvió al presente. Sonrío y acaricio su abultado vientre.

-Se mueve.-informo emocionada.

Una mano masculina se poso en su vientre y un atractivo rostro lleno de pecas le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso esta muy bien, será futbolista.-aseguro el hombre.

Hermione le sonrío a Ron, pensando que seguramente todos los hombres pensaban eso cuando sabían que él bebe que venia en camino seria varón ¿Draco también lo hubiera hecho? Negó con la cabeza, no tenia caso pensar en lo que jamás seria. Miro de perfil al hombre que estaba a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ron era el medico de la ciudad, un hombre amable, inteligente, generoso pero también un Don Juan de primera. La Sra. Wesley, su madre, a menudo bromeaba diciendo que se lanzaba sobre cualquier cosa que llevara falda, lo cual no era una exageración, como su propia experiencia así lo constataba. Había intentado conquistarla con su innato encanto y seguramente lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido porque su corazón pertenecía a alguien más, como se lo había comunicado, él había sonreído y le había guiñado un ojo, diciendo:

_-Creo que mi corazón sobrevivirá.-_

Después de eso habían iniciado una extraña pero bonita amistad cuando el le había ofrecido trabajo como recepcionista en el consultorio, ya que su madre estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir ayudándolo y sin saber como se había convertido en el hermano mayor que siempre había deseado, era cariñoso y protector con ella y esa actitud había aumentado cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Podía dar la imagen de ser un play boy, pero ella había comprobado que detrás de esa mascara estaba un hombre sensible y cariñoso que mostraba su forma de amar de diferentes maneras, con un abrazo, un beso en la frente o un apretón de manos, simples actos que demostraban mas que las palabras.

Le encantaba charlar con él, era la clase de persona alegre que podía hacer reír a cualquiera en un instante, pero también sabia cuando estar en silencio, como durante los paseos matutinos que daban por la playa, sin decir nada, tan solo caminando uno al lado del otro perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos es hora de marcharnos, seguramente mama ya debe de estar esperándonos.-

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, la Sra. Wesley era una agradable mujer que se había convertido en una segunda madre para ella, le había rentado la preciosa casa de campo en la que había vivido hasta hacia dos años, cuando la enfermedad del corazón que sufría se había agravado y Ron la había obligado a mudarse con él, donde podía cuidarla y estar pendiente de su salud.

Era dulce y amable con ella. Hermione sabia que su estadía en el pequeño lugar había despertado el interés de la gente, era obvio dado que no era común que una bonita joven se mudara de repente y su embarazo seguramente también causo habladurías, aunque por supuesto que ni la Sra. Wesley ni Ron permitieron que la molestaran o la incomodaran con preguntas absurdas. Hermione sonrío un poco, ellos se habían convertido en su familia, aunque sabia que ese vacío que sentía en el corazón, nadie podría llenarlo nunca.

Ron la ayudo a ponerse de pie, le tomo la mano y emprendieron el camino. De pronto se quedo quieta haciendo que Ron también se detuviera, una extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba observando se apodero de ella.

Volvió la cabeza y observo atentamente, Ron la miro con una ceja enarcada mirando en la misma dirección que ella.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto curioso. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es nada, solo mi imaginación.-

Ron sonrío y la abrazo, besando su cabeza.

-Había olvidado que leí en alguna parte lo paranoicas que son las mujeres embarazadas.-

Hermione sonrío feliz ante la broma. Le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas, a lo que él río. Era por eso por lo que se llevaban tan bien, Ron era un hombre alegre que era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa y a pesar de que la vida le había dado unos cuantos golpes eso no había menguado su buen humor.

Se apoyo en su brazo y caminaron de regreso por la vereda, saludaron a unos cuantos vecinos que les desearon buenos días y al final entraron en la casa Wesley, la última de la calle principal enfrente del consultorio, pintada de color blanco y azul, tan acogedora por fuera como por dentro después de que la Sra. Wesley le había dado su toque.

-Sra. Wesley.-saludo Hermione al ver a la mujer ya entrada en edad terminando unas tortitas en la cocina.

La mujer sonrío y abrazo a Hermione.

-¿Y bien como te has sentido? No creo que este bien que camines tanto todos los días.-

Ron negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, ayudando a Hermione a tomar asiento.

-El ejercicio es bueno para el embarazo mama.-

-Va tu que sabes.-dijo la mujer con un gesto de la mano. Ron rió un poco.

-Oh seguramente nada. El que sea medico no cuenta ¿verdad?-

-Podrás ser medico, pero no mujer. Tú no sabes como es que se siente una cargada con 20 kilos de más. ¡Si lo sabre yo, se tiene que ser mujer para saber!-

Hermione no lo pudo resistir y río al ver la cara de incredulidad de Ron. La mujer también rió y comenzó a servir el desayuno. Cuando terminaron Ron se despidió de ambas con un beso y se marcho al consultorio, Hermione lo acompañaría mas tarde. A medida que su embarazo había progresado Ron le había ido quitando trabajo, a Hermione no le había gustado la idea, pero después tuvo que agradecerle ya que comenzaba a sentirse más cansada y había comenzado a tomar siestas en la tarde. En contra de las protestas de la Sra. Wesley, la ayudo a limpiar la cocina y después ambas se instalaron en la sala para continuar tejiendo unas prendas que estaban haciendo para el bebe ahora que sabían que seria niño.

Ron se lo había comunicado hacia una semana cuando le había hecho el eco, Hermione no había podido mas y había comenzado a llorar como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacia a causa de la emoción. El la había consolado y Hermione sin poder resistir más le había contado todo, desde cómo había conocido a Draco, su relación, hasta como lo había abandonado. El se había puesto a despotricar en contra de Draco Malfoy y fue entonces cuando él comprendió porque cuando ella comenzó a trabajar para él, le pidió que le pagara en efectivo y no subiera su archivo medico a la red.

No albergaba esperanzas de que él la buscara, pero sabia que si se decidía a hacerlo, podía encontrarla fácilmente, tenía el dinero y el poder suficiente para lograrlo, y ella no quería arriesgarse.

La Sra. Wesley detuvo su labor y se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres un poco de limonada querida? Hace demasiado calor.-Hermione asintió y se puso de pie para ayudarla, pero de pronto la vista se le nublo y las piernas se le doblaron.-¡Hermione!-grito la Sra. Wesley ayudándola a sentarse.-¿Estas bien?-

Hermione no contesto, sentía como le faltaba el aire. La Sra. Wesley tomo el teléfono y en menos de 5 minutos Ron apareció. Cargo a Hermione y la llevo a la habitación de invitados que estaba en el primer piso y le hizo un examen medico.

-Tranquila, te subió la presión, eso es todo.-

-¿Mi bebe esta bien?-pregunto Hermione angustiada.

-El bebe esta en perfecto estado, tan solo necesitas descansar. Estas en el quinto mes de embarazo y ahora necesitas mayor reposo y tomar mas líquidos.-

-¡Te lo dije!-acuso la Sra. Wesley a Ron. Hermione sonrío ante el reproche de la mujer.

-Estoy bien Sra. Wesley ya lo escucho, tan solo necesito descansar.-

-Oh pero vaya que lo vas a hacer, ¡yo misma me voy a ocupar de eso! No vas a mover ni un músculo de aquí.-aseguro con vehemencia.

-Pero...-comenzó Hermione, no podía abusar de su hospitalidad y quedarse ahí, quisiera o no admitirlo, la mujer también estaba enferma del corazón y no debía tener mas preocupaciones.

-Nada querida, te vas a quedar aquí donde yo pueda vigilarte de cerca, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar si te sientes mal en mitad de la noche, la casa esta demasiado lejos y además tu estarías sola.-

-Mama tiene razón Hermione.-dijo Ron.

-Lo se, pero es que...-intento decir.

-¿Pretendes tenerme con el Jesús en la boca, llena de preocupación?-pregunto la mujer incrédula, sabiendo bien que su técnica de manipulación estaba surtiendo efecto.

Hermione busco con la mirada a Ron pidiendo ayuda, pero él se limito a reír en voz baja y a guiñarle un ojo, rendida suspiro, sabia bien que nada ganaba luchando con una fuerza de voluntad como la de la señora Wesley.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Señor...-llamo un hombre asomando la cabeza a través de la doble puerta de ébano de la oficina, tratando inútilmente de que no le temblara la voz.

-Creí dar la orden explicita de que no se me molestara.-reprocho Draco tranquilamente con un tono suave y mortal.-¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?-

El hombre trago en seco, para nadie era un misterio que el humor del jefe de la empresa había cambiado drásticamente en los últimos meses. De hecho, si uno tenia el mínimo sentido común se alejaba de él, era una cuestión de supervivencia. Sus ojos grises, fríos de por si, podían adquirir una cualidad de hielo, haciendo sentir el roce frío del miedo en la columna vertebral. Una sola mirada con esos ojos grises hacían que el más valiente temblara, era una mirada iracunda que escondía una feroz furia y que te helaba la sangre, ¿a quien iba dirigida? nadie lo sabia, tan solo esperaban que Draco Malfoy no encontrara a esa persona.

Se asemejaba a un león enjaulado, con el cuerpo siempre en tensión y el rostro duro e implacable, cuando entraba a las oficinas parecía un cuerpo sin alma que iba y venia, sin ver ni oír, parecía cansado y demacrado, hastiado de todo, podía ir todos los días a la empresa, pero extrañamente parecía que eso no le importaba mas, había delegado sus ocupaciones a sus subordinados y no se había escuchado de ningún trato reciente. Incluso su mera presencia desde hace más de tres meses en Londres despertaba sospechas, ya que su principal capital estaba en Nueva York. Muchos decían que quizás estaba en medio de algo importante, pero otros dudaban diciendo que se estaba volviéndolo loco.

-Acaba de llegar un mensaje urgente.-dijo mostrando un sobre amarillo, tratando de que no le temblara la voz. No tuvo mucho éxito.

-Déjalo y márchate.-

El hombre se apresuro a cumplir las órdenes, dejo el pesado sobre arriba del escritorio de caoba y salio rápidamente del despacho, suspirando aliviado.

Draco miro desinteresadamente el sobre, no le importaba lo que decía, no le importaba nada. Su mirada se desvío de nueva cuenta hacia la impresionante vista que se dejaba admirar, pero él veía sin ver. En su mente tan solo estaba presente la imagen de unos sedosos cabellos castaños y unos preciosos ojos marrones.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nueva cuenta, observando distraídamente su reflejo en el cristal de las ventanas. Sus ojos estaban vacíos ¿también eso se había llevado ella? Se bebió de un solo trago el whisky que se había servido, sintiendo como el vino quemaba su garganta.

Se alegro, al menos aun podía sentir algo.

Apretó con fuerza la copa de vino, reviviendo lo que había sentido cuando había entrado al apartamento y lo había encontrado vacío. Una sensación vacía, muerta, agonizante, como si una gélida mano le hubiera parado el corazón dejando solo la sensación de perdida. Había dejado de respirar pensando que era un sueño, una pesadilla. Pero no había sido así. Y ese sentimiento exento de emoción se había apoderado de él.

Ella de verdad se había marchado, llevándose a su bebe y dejándolo solo. La ya acostumbrada furia que sentía retorno más fuerte y poderosa que nunca.

El tenia la culpa, él y solo él.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estupido y no ver la verdad? Ella jamás lo había engañado y él la acuso de lo peor. Bien, lo estaba pagando en carne propia. Su mente se negaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las lágrimas que ella derramo la última vez que la vio.

¿Estaría bien?

Esa pregunta martillo su cerebro a través de la bruma del alcohol que intentaba menguar su cerebro, el solo pensar que podía estar sola y necesitando ayuda hacia que un dolor se formara en la base de su estomago.

Se había marchado, de verdad se había ido para siempre. El que albergara la esperanza de que al volver al apartamento ella estaría ahí, era totalmente inútil, su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente al entrar cada día al lugar y encontrarlo vacío.

Había contratado a las mejores agencias de investigadores del mundo y no le habían podido decir más de que él mismo había averiguado. Ella había sacado su dinero del banco y había abordado un avión a Londres, para cuando esa información llego a sus manos ya no podía hacer nada, después de que el avión aterrizo nadie sabia nada de ella.

En el instante en que había descubierto que se había marchado había pensado que los guardaespaldas que había dispuesto para ella la habían seguido. Error, cuando se contacto con ellos, le informaron que estaban afuera del apartamento y que no la habían visto salir. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ella salido por la puerta de atrás a bordo de un taxi que la llevo del banco al aeropuerto? El solo pensar en como ella había actuado, utilizando el teléfono de recepción sabiendo que verificaría las llamadas del apartamento, utilizando otro nombre al registrarse en la aerolínea y eludiendo a los guardaespaldas le decían algo que se negaba a creer: ella no volvería.

Y por estupido que sonora, él no podía hacerla volver. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando no sabia donde estaba? Podía contar con innumerosas influencias en todo el mundo y el dinero suficiente para encontrarla, pero no había nada, una sola pista, ni un lugar donde buscar.

Ella no tenía familia, su padre había muerto cuando tenia apenas ocho años de edad y su madre se había hecho cargo de su crianza y su educación. La mujer había fallecido hacia cinco años a causa de un cáncer terminal. Así que Hermione se había quedado sola en el mundo a los dieciocho años. No tenia a quien acudir, lo cual hacia que se quisiera volver loco. Ella podía estar en cualquier parte.

Se sentía impotente y vulnerable sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, tan solo esperar y mantener viva una esperanza que cada día durante esos cuatro meses se iba extinguiendo, apretó con fuerza la copa de cristal y la lanzo hacia la pared tan solo por el simple placer de escuchar como el cristal se rompía en mil pedazos.

Miles de fragmentos brillantes cayeron al piso y él supo algo que su mente se negaba a creer: que su corazón también estaba roto, destruido.

Suspiro y se sobo las sienes sabiendo que las ganas que sentía de volver a casa se convertirían en un dolor insoportable cuando la encontrara vacía, tratando de al menos postergar un poco esa agonía tomo el sobre amarillo que había sobre el escritorio.

Lo abrió y su corazón dejo de latir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pretendes que me asesinen ¿cierto?-acuso con una extraña y engañosa expresión seria en el rostro. Hermione le guiño un ojo juguetonamente y Ron río en voz baja.-Oh mi Dios, eres una bruja Hermione Granger.-

Muy a su pesar Hermione sonrío y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro masculino. La Sra. Wesley había cumplido su promesa, la había obligado a pasar todo el día en cama y ahora que la luna adornaba el cielo y ella se había ido a dormir, había salido sigilosamente de su habitación y había amenazado a Ron con matarlo si no la acompañaba a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Lo más lejos que la había dejado ir era a la parte trasera de la casa, así que ahí estaban ambos, sentados en un gran columpio cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche. No importaba realmente, estaba contenta admirando como la luna reflejaba sus rayos plateados en el mar. De repente un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza y tembló involuntariamente.

Ron frunció el seño y la abrazo.

-Tienes frío, es mejor que entremos.-

Hermione asintió, pero no le dijo que esa sensación de estar siendo observada se había apoderado de nuevo de ella, miro el mar suave y calmo y soltó un suspiro de alivio viéndose a salvo, después de todo no tenia nada que temer. Imprescindiblemente un bostezo abandono sus labios.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos dormilona, estas cansada.-

Hermione no lo rebatió, podía haber estado todo el día descansando, pero aun así la idea de tenderse en la cama le pareció irresistible, restregó su ojo infantilmente y en un acto que no se esperaba, Ron la cargo en brazos. Soltó un gritito y lo abrazo por el cuello para no ir a dar al piso.

-Bruto.-dijo mirándolo furiosamente.

El le dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tan solo un poco pequeña.-

Ella sonrío y se apoyo en su hombro perdiéndose lentamente en el mundo de los sueños, sin saber que unos preciosos ojos grises escondidos en la profundidad de la noche ardían en llamas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaciono el carro, apago el motor y se quedo quieto, sin mover un solo músculo, sus ojos clavados en la casa de dos pisos estilo colonial. ¿Así que lo había abandonado por esto? Apretó con fuerza el volante, no, mejor dicho por "él".

Aspiro y suspiro, tenia que tranquilizarse, el dejarse llevar por la furiosa ira que corría por cada vena de su cuerpo no lo iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Tenía que pensar y concentrarse, aunque en esos momentos le parecía casi imposible.

La imagen que había presenciado la noche anterior seguía grabada a fuego en su memoria. El solo recordar como "él" la había tomado en brazos y como ella lo había abrazado era suficiente para calentarle el cerebro.

Eso sin contar con las fotografías que había recibido. Imágenes que decían más que mil palabras.

Era impresionante como los sentimientos de las personas podían cambiar tan drásticamente, la alegría que lo había embargado al abrir el sobre y ver la fotografía había sido una sensación completamente extraña para el, tan fuerte, tan poderosa.

Ella estaba bien.

Aparecía sonriendo de perfil, observando el mar y acariciando su abultado vientre. Ahora era interesante el saber que lo que sentía distaba mucho de asemejarse a la alegría o a un sentimiento al menos positivo. Ella no había perdido el tiempo. ¡No claro que no! Maldición...que ganas de romper, quebrar, deshacer tenía.

Nunca se había dejado manejar por lo que sentía, sin embargo sus primitivos instintos de matar a Ron Wesley no habían cesado en toda la noche que había pasado en vela, si a caso, su mente solo había procesado la idea de las diferentes formas en que podía hacerlo sufrir hasta pedir clemencia.

Podía parecer tranquilo, un visitante en el lugar, había llegado el día anterior después de recibir la información del investigador privado y se había instalado en el único hotel del lugar, no había podido esperar y no lo había hecho. El saber que ella solo había estado a cinco horas de distancia, hacia que una gran frustración se apoderara de él, así como también un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

Cerró los ojos, era suficiente análisis por el momento, relajo el cuerpo lentamente tratando de estar tranquilo, pero sabia que a la menor provocación saltaría como un tigre salvaje.

Y por supuesto esa provocación no se hizo esperar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soltó un gran suspiro al estar fuera de la casa, pero después frunció el seño.

-Creo que me voy a volver loca.-

Ron sonrío y negó con la cabeza, tomando un rizo castaño que le caía sobre el hombro y colocando detrás de la oreja femenina.

-Tómalo como unas vacaciones.-dijo divertido.

Hermione frunció más el seño y le saco la lengua. La Sra. Wesley se había negado en rotundo a que fuera al consultorio, alegando que era mejor que reposara hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperada. Por supuesto no contó para nada el que ella le hubiera asegurado que estaba perfectamente.

-Oh vamos bruja.-dijo Ron abrazándola.-Con suerte y un poco de manipulación al estilo Wesley mama te dejara salir mañana.-

Hermione soltó una carcajada ante su descaro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que te amo.-Ron le guiño un ojo y se despidió. Después de que Ron se marcho entro de nueva cuenta a la casa, apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta, el timbre sonó.

Frunció el seño, la canosa cabeza de la Sra. Wesley apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Dios mío, ¿Qué habrá olvidado?-pregunto con un bufido, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a perderse dentro de la habitación.

Hermione rió en voz baja y abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La cual desapareció al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Un gritito abandono sus labios, abrió los ojos de par en par y olvido como respirar, su mano se aferro a la perilla de la puerta pues era consiente de que sus pies habían dejado de sostenerla.

Después de tanto tiempo ahí estaba él.

¿Era un sueño, una ilusión o una simple broma cruel del destino? No creía poder soportar el despertar una vez más y darse cuenta que estaba soñando.

Pero no, no lo era.

Los ojos grises que se clavaban en ella como rayos láser la estremecieron de pies a cabeza, después de todo lo que había pasado aun tenia ese efecto en ella. Era él.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella instintivamente llevo su mano a su vientre, protegiendo a su bebe.

Podía sentir emanar de él una profunda y devastadora violencia, podía parecer calmado, simplemente de pie a unos cuantos pasos de ella, pero la rigidez de sus músculos y sus labios apretados lo desmentían. Su ira era monumental y podía sentir una fría explosión de furia. El aire a su alrededor venía cargado de venganza, de amenaza, de promesa de muerte.

Hermione trago en seco, el mensaje de sus ojos era claro: el juego no se había terminado.

Lentamente sintió como un fuerte dolor nacía en su cabeza, no pudo pensar nada más, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y de pronto se vio sumergida en la oscuridad, su cuerpo cedió a la presión y espero sentir el frío del suelo, al contrario de eso unos brazos de hierro la sostuvieron sobre un fuerte pecho.

Un suave olor a menta la hizo temblar.

Entonces, a punto de la inconciencia, se dio cuenta de la situación:

Draco la había encontrado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	5. Chapter 5

Que tal chicas, ya se que no tengo vergüenza, pero si supieran todo lo que me ha pasado, bueno les contare lo mas triste del caso, ¡Me robaron mi carro con todo y laptop! fue horrible pues ahí tenia todos mis archivos y documentos así que comprenderán que fue un shock terrible pues perdí información que nunca voy a recuperar T_T

Pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda.

Disfruten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La puerta se abrió y sintió como su corazón dejo de latir, un sentimiento tan extraño pero que desde que la conocía era tan común.

El verla ante él tuvo el mismo efecto que si alguien obligara a su corazón a latir mas rápido, sus ojos chocaron y pudo observar su sorpresa y después su miedo mientras llevaba su mano a su vientre protegiendo a su bebé, el bebé de ambos.

De repente la rabia estallo dentro de él ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso, de marcharse, de negarle a su hijo dejándolo solo y abandonado? Todo el dolor que había experimentado en esos cuatro meses exploto dentro de él.

Eso no se iba a quedar así.

Estaba dispuesto a hacérselo saber cuando observo su palidez y como lentamente se desvanecía. No pensó, se movió rápidamente antes de que tocara el piso y la tomo en brazos. Como siempre ella cupo perfectamente en ellos, pero en ese momento fue consiente de la nueva constitución de su cuerpo, su rostro se relajo completamente al sentirla cerca, al notar el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma de su piel, sin ser consiente su cuerpo se deshizo de una tensión de la cual apenas y era consiente.

-¿Quién era querida?-Una mujer mayor apareció por una puerta y lanzo un gritito al verlo en el vestíbulo con Hermione en brazos.-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto alarmada.

-Se desmayo, ¿Dónde puedo acostarla?-

-Oh si, si claro. Por aquí.-lo dirigió por un largo corredor y después abrió una puerta.-Por favor colóquela en la cama, llamare a mi hijo, es medico. ¿Podría quedarse un momento con ella?-

Draco asintió sin decirle que en esos momentos ni un huracán lo podría separar de su lado y la mujer salio de la habitación. Observo detenidamente a la joven que descansaba en la cama, observando los cambios que se habían efectuado en ella.

Seguía tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo pero igual de sedoso y brillante comprobó, pero había algo más. Algo misterioso que hacia que no pudiera apartar su vista de ella y que lo obligaba a querer tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, no solo eso, sentía un deseo irreversible de recorrer su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos, de sentir los cambios que su hijo había operado en ella.

Acaricio su mejilla cuidadosamente sintiendo su suave y delicada piel y ella se removió murmurando algo, lentamente abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en la suya. Se miraron un largo instante en que sintió como ella lo traspasaba con sus ojos marrones.

-Draco…-murmuro suavemente.

El sonido de su nombre lo hizo cerrar los ojos un momento. Dios santo, ¿Cuántas veces había despertado en mitad de la noche escuchando ese suave murmullo? ¿Cuántas veces había sentido una opresión en el pecho al saber que era solo un sueño?

Miles.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y la observo contener el aliento.

De repente un sonido se escucho, fuertes pisadas que se acercaban hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente y un joven pelirrojo apareció en el marco de la entrada. Draco apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

Ron Wisley.

El joven entro a la habitación sin apenas verlo, seguido de su madre.

-Hermione.-Ron se acerco a la cama rápidamente y toco su mejilla.-¿estas bien?-

Ella asintió.

-Si, yo…, tan solo tuve una fuerte impresión. Eso es todo, estoy bien, de verdad.-

-¿Segura querida? Aun luces un poco pálida.-murmuro la Sra. Wesley.

-Estoy bien.-aseguro tragando en seco, aunque por supuesto, estaba a años luz de estar bien. Se sentó en la cama y se mordió el labio observando a Draco.

Ron siguió su mirada y en ese momento fue consiente de su presencia. Había estado tan preocupado por Hermione, cuando su madre le informo que había sufrido otro desmayo que no había sido consiente de la presencia del alto rubio que había en la habitación.

-¿Disculpe quien es usted?-

-Oh Ron, que tonta soy, este joven fue quien trajo a Hermi a la habitación cuando se desmayo.-la Sra. Wesley se acerco a Draco y le apretó la mano afectuosamente.-Muchas gracias.-

Draco asintió y el doctor le sonrío amablemente.

-Es verdad, muchas gracias, señor…-

-Draco. Draco Malfoy.-dijo clavando su mirada en el joven doctor.

Ron se puso rígido y se volvió para mirar a Hermione, quien tan solo se mordió el labio nerviosa. Cuando el doctor se volvió a mirarlo de nuevo, Draco supo que sabia perfectamente quien era y lo corroboro cuando le hablo y en su voz no había ni un pequeño rastro de amabilidad.

-Retírese inmediatamente.-

La Sra. Wesley lanzo una exclamación ahogada.

-¡Ron Wesley que modales son esos!-

-Los únicos que tengo para este hombre.-murmuro Ron mientras se acercaba a Draco.-Márchese de mi casa o yo mismo lo sacare.-dijo entre dientes.

-Tan solo inténtelo.-desafío Draco.

La violencia era palpable entre los dos hombres que se miraban desafiantes, con los ojos centellando y los puños apretados. Parecían medirse con la mirada y sostener un gran odio entre ellos a pesar de ser la primera vez que se veían frente a frente.

-¡Basta!-ambos se volvieron al escuchar esa suave voz femenina y observaron como Hermione los miraba enfadada.-¿Qué rayos les sucede a los dos?-exclamo airada.

Draco la miro a los ojos.

-Necesitamos hablar y lo sabes. Si piensas que voy a marcharme estas muy equivocada.-

Hermione lo sabía. Se mordió el labio y se volvió para ver a la Sra. Wesley y Ron.

-Hermione no tienes porque…-comenzó Ron, pero un codazo por parte de la Sra. Wesley lo detuvo, así mismo como su seño fruncido.

-Los dejaremos un momento a solas.-empujo a Ron fuera de la habitación pero antes de marcharse se volvió a ver a Draco y levanto un dedo.-Espero que Hermione no vuelva a sufrir otra impresión. Esta en un estado muy delicado y no quiero que este estresada ¿entiende?-

Draco la miro con una sonrisa de medio lado y asintió.

-Se lo aseguro.-musito con un extraño brillo en los ojos, la Sra. Wesley asintió satisfecha y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Hermione trato de no entrar en pánico, no lo logro. Draco parecía un tigre salvaje mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, sin duda esperando tranquilizarse. Su sola cercanía la ponía nerviosa, el verlo de nuevo, escuchar su voz, observar sus ojos.

Trago en seco.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-eso hizo que se detuviera bruscamente y que la mirara rabioso con las manos en la cadera.

-No fácilmente, eso te lo aseguro.-murmuro entre dientes.-Contrate a los mejores investigadores y esos incompetentes no fueron capaces de encontrarte. ¿Qué pensabas hacer, esconderte toda la vida? ¿Negarme a mi hijo?-grito enfadado.

Hermione se puso de pie y el lucho contra el deseo de apretarla en sus brazos, ella lo miro con los ojos echando chispas y se planto enfrente de él, encarándolo.

-¿¡Yo!? ¿Me estas diciendo que crees que yo tengo la culpa? Como te atreves, bastardo arrogante cuando tu planeaste desacerté de mi hijo.-alzo la mano intentando golpearlo, pero el aferro su muñeca sin causarle daño.

-¡Estas loca, yo nunca haría algo así!-replico sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de el.-Yo nunca le haría daño a nuestro hijo.-aseguro, ella intento soltarse de él, pero solo logro que Draco la estrechara entre sus brazos.

-Te equivocas, este niño es solo mío.-replico Hermione.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Piensa lo que quieras. No pienso cometer el mismo error que mi padre, te aseguro que mi hijo conocerá a su padre y recibirá mi amor y protección, además de mi nombre. Ni siquiera intentes separarme de él Hermione, porque no lo voy a permitir de nuevo.-

Sus furiosas miradas chocaron y la tensión se apodero del lugar cuando de repente Hermione sintió una patadita en el vientre. El abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir la ligera presión del movimiento en su abdomen. Bajo la mirada observando como nuevamente el bebé pateaba. Sintió la vibración de la acción y contuvo el aliento.

-Se esta moviendo.-exclamo sorprendido con una extraña voz, tan dulce y suave que Hermione solo le había escuchado mientras hacían el amor.

Asintió, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba, parpadeo intentando contener las lágrimas al ver la emoción en su voz y tomo su mano, colocándola en el sitio exacto donde el niño se movía. Nuevamente el bebé se movió y ella observo la mirada fascinada de Draco en su vientre.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto suavemente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-A decir verdad me tranquiliza que se mueva, es muy activo.-

-¿Es un niño?-la miro a los ojos con un gran anhelo que Hermione hizo un esfuerzo titánico por contener las lagrimas.

-Si, Ron lo confirmo hace unas semanas.-

De pronto los ojos grises perdieron toda emoción y aparto la mano de su vientre, su expresión se volvió dura.

-Claro, el amable doctor con el que vives.-

Hermione arrugo el seño.

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo no…-

-¿Me vas a negar que estas viviendo aquí con ese hombre?-

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Acaso eres ciego? ¡La Sra. Wesley también vive aquí!-

-Oh siento si no tienen suficiente intimidad.-exclamo irónico.

-Eres un…-aspiro y expiro. Tratando de tranquilizarse, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su bebé. Se froto la nuca cansada, era demasiado.-Vete Draco, por favor. Estoy demasiada cansada y a sido suficiente por hoy.-

Draco la observo, tan frágil y voluble, cerro los puños para no tomarla entre sus brazos y sentarla en su regazo para confortarla. Pero admitió que era lo que mas deseaba, quería tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, eh de ahí cada patética excusa que había inventado para tocarla, cuando lo único que ansiaba en esos momentos era acercarse a ella y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no importaba lo que había pasado que…

Asintió toscamente.

-Tienes razón. Yo…-cerro la boca y asintió nuevamente, sin poder hablar mas temiendo dejar escapar el mar de emociones que sentía en esos momentos. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse se volvió y la miro a los ojos.-Esto no se ha acabado Hermione.-

Hermione cerró los ojos, lo sabia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Querida no creo que sea una decisión prudente.-dijo nuevamente la Sra. Wesley.

Hermione sonrío agradeciendo su apoyo y reconociendo que la mujer no se daría por vencida. Después de que Draco se marchara había tratado de poner en orden el caos de su mente, pero se había dado cuenta que era algo prácticamente imposible, necesitaba relajarse y descansar.

Así que había decidido volver a la casa de campo. Algo que por supuesto había hecho que la Sra. Wesley pusiera el grito en el cielo, acompañada por Ron, quien aseguraba que el que ese "tipo" hubiera aparecido no era razón para regresar a la casa.

Aunque por supuesto, ambos se habían dado cuenta que había tomado una decisión y no iba a dar marcha atrás, si algo había aprendido de ellos era a no darse por vencida, así que cuando resolvieron que no la harían cambiar de parecer la acompañaron a la bonita casa para dejarla instalada.

Ron detuvo el coche en la entrada y bajo las maletas de Hermione, mientras la Sra. Wesley abría la casa. Por supuesto esta estaba igual que cuando Hermione la había abandonado y apenas puso un pie dentro sintió una enorme paz, que la hizo reforzar su decisión, además no quería involucrar a la Sra. Wesley y a Ron con Draco, no después de lo bien que se habían portado con ella. El casi haber presenciado como Draco y Ron se libaban a golpes le había hecho darse cuenta que ese era un asunto que solo le concernía a ella y a Draco, aunque agradecía profundamente el apoyo de los Wesley.

Ron miro el lugar con el seño fruncido y la miro con los brazos cruzados.

-Sigo insistiendo en que esto no es necesario, creo que estarías mejor con nosotros.-

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Les eh dado demasiadas molestias.-el estuvo a punto de rebatir pero ella continuo.-Es verdad Ron, les agradezco todo lo que han hecho pero necesito estar sola.-

-Pero no esta sola.-aseguro suavemente.

La joven le sonrío dulcemente y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Lo se. Pero necesito hacer esto por mi misma.-

El suspiro derrotado, pero asintió y la Sra. Wesley se acerco para abrazarla.

-Descansa y piensa querida, es lo que necesitas.-ambas sabían que ese comentario tenia que ver con un guapo rubio, pero la Sra. Wesley tuvo el tacto de no mencionarlo, algo que Hermione agradeció.-No olvides que solo necesitas hacer una llamada y estaremos aquí ¿de acuerdo? Aunque no te quepa la menor duda que mañana a primera hora estaré aquí.-

Hermione se mordió el labio intentando no llorar y la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Gracias Sra. Wesley.-

-De nada cariño.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo con los ojos brillando. Ron la miro con una sonrisa triste y se acerco a abrazarla.

-Si ocurre algo no dudes en llamar ¿entendido?-

Ella asintió y le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla, el le guiño un ojo y salieron de la casa. Ron ayudo a su madre a subir al auto y después el ocupo el asiento del copilo, encendió el carro y ambos se despidieron con la mano para después marcharse. Hermione suspiro cuando se fueron y se sentó en un columpio que estaba en el pórtico, acariciando levemente su vientre.

Paso largo tiempo ahí tumbada, meciéndose suavemente con un pie, escuchando el sonido de los pájaros y el murmullo del mar. Inmensa en esa tranquilidad fue capaz de analizar lo que había ocurrido después de que esa mañana hubiera abierto la puerta y se hubiera encontrado a Draco.

El la había estado buscando, apenas lo podía creer, pero el había afirmado eso.

_Contrate a los mejores investigadores y esos incompetentes no fueron capaces de encontrarte._

Le creía, recordaba perfectamente su feroz expresión cuando se lo había asegurado y sabia muy bien que en ese estado era incapaz de pensar correctamente y mucho menos figurar una mentira. Pero si así había sido, si la había estado buscando ¿Por qué?

_¿Qué pensabas hacer, esconderte toda la vida? ¿Negarme a mi hijo?_

Cerró los ojos tratando de analizar todo detenidamente, pero el sonido de su voz la distraía. Primero, al verlo entrar había pensado que era un sueño, pero después, cuando despertó y su mirada choco con sus ojos, supo que era él. Además de sentir su aroma en la piel.

Lo había extrañado tanto, había pasado largas horas convenciéndose que había hecho lo correcto, sin embargo ahora lo dudaba realmente al recordar el dolor de su voz.

_Yo nunca le haría daño a nuestro hijo_

_No pienso cometer el mismo error que mi padre, te aseguro que mi hijo conocerá a su padre y recibirá mi amor y protección, además de mi nombre. Ni siquiera intentes separarme de él Hermione, porque no lo voy a permitir de nuevo._

Por supuesto, era normal que no quisiera parecerse en nada a su padre y mucho menos darle a su hijo la clase de niñez desdichada que él había tenido.

Pero no solo eso, la ansiedad de sus palabras le había partido el alma.

_¿Te duele?_

_¿Es niño?_

Abrió los ojos, como era capaz de haberse engañado durante tanto tiempo ¿Cómo, cuando conocía la única realidad?

Seguía perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El haber admitido lo que sentía no la ayudo para nada. Francamente sintió que se había quedado en el punto de partida. Así que había tomado un relajante baño y tomado una abundante cena para después tumbarse en la cama.

La luna apenas comenzaba a dejarse apreciar, pero se sentía totalmente exhausta. El bebe requería cada día mas de ella y a pesar de estar en una situación semejante, cada vez que pensaba en su hijo una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Amaba a su bebé con tanta intensidad como amaba al padre. Había intuido que sus sentimientos por Draco no habían cambiado desde que abandono Nueva York, pero había intentado repetirse hasta el cansancio que debía odiarlo, aborrecerlo, sin embargo era imposible hacerlo.

Su corazón latía solo por él, para él.

Sabía que era una gran desventaja, él no la amaba y podía aprovecharse fácilmente de su situación, lo que más temía. Además a pesar de amarlo con locura no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido en Nueva York, la manera en la que el la había tratado tachándola de oportunista cuando ella nunca haría algo semejante para traicionarlo. Las heridas que creía cerradas sangraron de nuevo, haciéndola recordar el terrible dolor de la desilusión y el desamor.

Por supuesto, no podía culparlo por no amarla pero lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había roto irremediablemente con un lazo íntimo que los unía, con algo precioso que había entre los dos.

Y no sabía si podía recuperarse.

Después de haber pensado, sabía bien que si Draco había estado insistiendo tanto para encontrarla, se debía a una sola cosa:

Quería al bebé.

Eso era un hecho y ella trataba de no entrar en pánico al pensar en que intentaría quitárselo de algún modo. Por supuesto ella no podría enfrentarse ante su poder y dinero, sin embargo, su hijo era suyo y no iba a permitir que la separaran de él bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Draco aun no había dejado entrever sus intenciones, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera preparándose para la conversación que sabia iban a tener.

Cerró los ojos intentando dormir y el cansancio hizo que rápidamente entrara en el mundo de los sueños.

Despertó sintiendo el aroma del mar en la cara y pensó en un apetecible paseo por la playa. Se sentó con una sonrisa en los labios y se desperezo como un gato, cuando fue conciente de algo. Lentamente alzo la mirada y se quedo sin aliento.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

Draco no respondió. Estaba recargado en la pared, enfrente de ella y lucia extremadamente atractivo portando unos pantalones caqui y una camisa blanca. Hermione trago en seco y entonces fue consiente del brillo de su mirada plateada y de que probablemente no la hubiera escuchado, parecía mas concentrado en otra cosa.

Bajo la vista lentamente y se ruborizo al darse cuenta del objeto de su atención, el movimiento de la noche había hecho que un tirante del fino camisón que portaba se deslizar por su hombro y dejara expuesto uno de sus pechos. Rápidamente cubrió su despiste colocándose la bata apropiadamente, abrazándose a la sabana de la cama, aterrada, no por él, si no por las imágenes que habían acudido a su memoria, donde Draco tomaba su pezón en la boca y lo succionaba hasta que este florecía con sus caricias.

Se sonrojo aun mas al reconocer que quería sentir sus manos nuevamente en su cuerpo, tocando lo que era suyo. Cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir, tomando valor.

-Pregunte que estas haciendo aquí.-

El pareció salir de su estupor y la miro a los ojos, sin ningún rastro de sensualidad en su expresión.

-Tenemos que hablar.-

Y en efecto, así era, pero por supuesto no había esperado que el se presentara ahí y mucho menor a esas horas. Apretó los labios enfadada ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar a su casa de esa manera?

-Y lo haremos, pero no en este momento.-contesto tratando de parecer tranquila, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que saltaría corriendo a obedecerlo como un perrito.

El enarco una ceja y asintió.

-Muy bien. Vístete mientras preparo el desayuno. Te espero abajo.-

Hermione parpadeo asombrada y el se marcho antes de que pudiera decir algo. El Draco Malfoy que ella conocía no hubiera hecho, al contrario, hubiera fruncido el seño y atacado de nuevo hasta que saliera vencedor. Aunque se pregunto si realmente lo conocía, prácticamente había vivido tres años con él y estaba segura que el día anterior lo había visto mas furioso que en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

Era un hombre controlado que no exteriorizaba lo que pensaba y sentía, era por eso por lo cual su corazón se llenaba de amor cada vez que el perdía el control al estar con ella, esa era la única señal que le daban un leve indicio acerca de lo que sentía hacia ella.

Suspiro y se puso de pie para entrar al baño, no tenia ningún caso retrasar lo inevitable, ¿así que para que hacerlo?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No se volvió, no tenia porque hacerlo. Sabia que ella estaba ahí y sabia que seguramente contemplaba la pequeña mesa sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes que en las mañanas solo puedo comer pan tostado y té?-

El se encogió de hombros y coloco la mermelada sobre la mesa.

-Quizás de la misma forma en que supe donde encontrarte.-

Hermione entro a la cocina.

-Vaya, el investigador que contrataste debe ser realmente bueno.-

-Lo es.-la ayudo a tomar asiento y se sentó enfrente de ella. Hasta entonces Hermione no había sido consiente de lo que pequeña que era la cocina, aunque sabia que se debía a Draco.

-Draco yo…-

El negó con la cabeza y empujo la mermelada hacia ella.

-Come. Hablaremos cuando termines.-

Hermione quiso rebatirlo pero no lo hizo. Estaba muerta de hambre. Así que se sirvió tres rebanadas de pan tostado con abundante mermelada de fresa y se la comió gustosa.

Ella no era consiente, pensó el vagamente. No tenia ni la más remota idea del esfuerzo que le costaba estar sentado enfrente de ella simulando tomar un café, cuando lo que quería era inclinarse y tomar sus labios con los suyos, sentir como se abrían para dejar paso a su lengua. Se le escurrió un poco de mermelada por la boca y cuando observo la punta rosada de su lengua lamerla, fue suficiente. Un hombre tenía sus límites.

El verla después de cuatro meses y no poder tocarla, era lo mismo que mostrarle un suculento pedazo de carne a un tigre.

Se levanto rápidamente y ella alzo el rostro mirándolo sorprendida, supo sus intenciones porque abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no opuso resistencia. Se acerco y la alzo fácilmente pegándola a su cuerpo y después inclino la cabeza.

Ella le encajo las uñas en los hombros cuando sus labios se encontraron. No fue gentil o suave, al contrario, araño sus labios de puro deseo pero ella le respondió abriendo la boca y probando su sabor.

Dios, ella sabia tan bien.

Profundizo el beso y coloco una de sus manos en su nuca, impidiéndole irse, pero ella le rodeo el cuello y se apretó a él. Sintió la redondez de su vientre y se éxito, su otra mano resbalo y se coló debajo de su blusa. Suavemente inspecciono el sitio donde su hijo crecía, notando las nuevas formas para después seguir su camino y rodear un tierno pecho.

Hermione gimió bajito y el beso su mejilla.

-¿Estas más sensible?-

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió. El fue muy cuidadoso, rodeando apenas el pequeño botón hasta que estuvo erecto, después se inclino tomándolo entre sus labios a través de la blusa. Hermione grito al sentir la humedad de su boca succionado su pecho, enterró su mano en sus cabellos rubios y lo dejo hacer, mientras él lo rodeaba con la lengua y succionaba.

Quería sentirlo en su piel sin que la molesta tela estorbare, pero cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse la blusa, él la tomo por las caderas y embistió. Ella sintió su masculinidad, el poder de su deseo buscándola y despertó bruscamente recordando que esa situación era la que los tenía ahí ahora. Intento apartarlo por los hombros pero era tan inútil como tratar de mover una montaña y el parecía tan ocupado besando su cuello y acariciando sus pechos.

-No pienso dejarte marchar.-murmuro sobre la piel que estaba besando.

-Draco no…por favor.-encontró su pulso en la garganta y paso su lengua sobre él.-La Sra. Wesley, ella…ella vendrá dentro de poco, detente por favor…-murmuro como ultima esperanza.

El negó y clavo su mirada en la suya.

-Te equivocas, la Sra. Wesley no vendrá.-

Hermione se quedo completamente aturdida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Esta mañana la visite y charlamos, fue ella quien me dijo donde encontrarte y que preferías desayunar. No el detective.-suspiro cansadamente y se paso una mano por el cabello.-Aunque tienes razón, es mejor detenerme.-pero no lo hizo inmediatamente, al contrario, se inclino y la beso profundamente empujando su lengua dentro de su boca y probando su sabor para después dar un paso atrás.

Hermione se sintió abandonada al instante y se ruborizo, sabia perfectamente el aspecto que debía de tener con el cabello embarazado y los labios rojos e hinchados, como una mujer necesitada, aunque se alegro al ver que no solo ella estaba completamente excitada, Draco estaba haciendo sin duda un esfuerzo titánico por no acercarse a ella, podía notarlo en sus labios apretados y la manera en la que mantenía la distancia, así como la forma en que pasaba su mano por el cabello nerviosamente.

Cerró los ojos brevemente, no podía estar pensando en eso, no cuando había algo mucho más importante en juego.

-Draco.-él levanto la vista y la miro a los ojos.-Estoy lista para hablar.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Escucho la decisión en su voz y el brillo de sus ojos. Trato de permanecer calmado a pesar de que su corazón latía violentamente. Las cosas habían cambiado, era tan consiente de ello como que ella no era la misma de hacia cuatro meses.

El haber afrontado su embarazo sola la había hecho cambiar, madurar. Sin duda el tener a cargo otra pequeña vida había hecho que su carácter cambiara, así como sus prioridades.

Ahora era una mujer que decía lo que pensaba y hacia lo que quería y el saber que no lo necesitaba hizo que un nudo de desesperación se formara en su estomago. También podía notar el dolor que le había causado en Nueva York y el recordar las cosas que le había dicho lo hizo apretar los puños con fuerza.

El había sufrido su marcha, pero el pensar que ella había tenido que soportar su rechazo y vivir con su desilusión, además de cargar con la responsabilidad de su embarazo lo abrumaba. Sabia que estaba bien, la Sra. Wesley le había contado como había sido su estadía y como estaba de salud, aunque también le hablo acerca de las sombras que veía diariamente en sus bonitos ojos.

También le hablo acerca de la relación de Ron y Hermione y comprendió que el doctor le había dado lo que el no. Su apoyo, confianza, él la había ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba ya que el estaba demasiado ocupado furioso con su traición como para ver mas allá.

La idea de perderla martillaba su cerebro, la primera vez había sobrevivido de su recuerdo, pero no creía poder soportarlo nuevamente. La necesitaba, la necesitaba para respirar, para poder vivir. En esos cuatro meses se había desconectado completamente del mundo exterior, nada le había importado, ni sus negocios ni el dinero, mucho menos cualquier clase de vanalidad.

Su mente y su corazón solo pensaban en ella, en volverla a ver, tenerla entre sus brazos.

Se había portado como un imbecil, acusándola de traicionarlo cuando sabia que ella no era capaz de hacer algo así y en esos momentos no le importaba nada, nada excepto el saber que ella regresaría con él.

Pero algo en sus ojos le dijo que no era lo que iba a suceder.

-Vamos, demos un paseo por la playa.-sugirió suavemente. Ella asintió y ambos salieron de la casa y respiraron el aire fresco. Pronto bajaron por el camino que daba a la playa y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo.-Es precioso.-

-Si, es un lugar agradable por eso decidí instalarme aquí.-Draco no dijo nada mas, no quería escucharla decir que se quedaría ahí para siempre. Se dio cuenta de lo confundido que estaba, sabia que la situación no estaba en sus manos y eso lo hacia vulnerable, algo que nunca antes había sucedido.-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?-

Enarco una ceja sorprendido ante su pregunta.

-El tiempo que sea necesario.-

Ella lo miro perspicaz.

-Sin duda tus negocios no pueden estar mucho tiempo sin tu presencia.-

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-En esta ocasión así será. Tengo cosas más importantes que tratar.-

Hermione lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Te refieres a mi bebé?-

-Nuestro bebé.-corrigió.-Es hijo de los dos Hermione y como ya te dije no voy a permitir que me separes de él.-

Ella lo miro con los ojos ardiendo en llamas.

-¿Yo? Por si no lo recuerdas yo no me fui solo por que si. O acaso pretendías que después de lo que paso me quedara sentada esperando que regresaras. Creí que me conocías pero ya comprobé que no era así, yo nunca te engañe y si sigues pensando que yo planee este embarazo es porque eres un completo imbecil. Nunca me importo tu dinero, jamás.-

El apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Lo se. Entendí bien el mensaje cuando observe que no te llevaste nada de lo que te había regalado además de que no tocaste el dinero que dispuse para ti.-se acero lentamente a ella.-Pase largas horas preguntándome el porque de esa acción, hasta que en efecto comprobé que era un imbecil.-

-¿Eso que significa, que al fin me crees?-

-Si, se que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada.-

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiro aliviada.

-Jamás pretendí obligarte a casarte conmigo.-murmuró parpadeando para no ponerse a llorar, pero comprendió que era inútil, el dique de control que hasta esos momentos había mantenido para no romper a llorar cayo en mil pedazos.

Todas las emociones que sentía salieron a flote y la única manera de expresarlas fue mediante el llanto.

-Lo se, lo se.-la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó a su pecho mientras la sentía temblar ligeramente.-Me di cuenta de la verdad pero era demasiado tarde, te habías ido. Lo siento, lo siento tanto.-

Ella sollozo y se aferro a su camisa.

-Me sentía tan sola…no tenia a nadie.-

-Nunca más Hermione. Me tienes a mí.-prometió.

Y ella supo que era verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres?-pregunto cuando pudo tranquilizarse y se alejo un poco de él, no quería mostrarse tan voluble frente a él pero había necesitado que la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos.

El la miro a los ojos, lleno de determinación.

-Cásate conmigo.-

Hermione lo miro completamente sorprendida, abrió y cerró la boca pero no dijo nada, sacudió la cabeza y lo miro incrédula.

-¿Qué?-

-Cásate conmigo.-repitió nuevamente clavando su mirada en la suya.

Ella comenzó a procesar la idea en su cerebro, conocía muy bien el brillo de sus ojos mientras consideraba su proposición y después de unos momentos, lo miro resuelta y contesto.

-No.-

Draco frunció el seño y ahora su cara mostraba su incredulidad.

-¿Qué?-

-No puedo casarme contigo.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que me dejen un comentario para saber sus opiniones.

p.d Draco no la va a tener tan fácil XD jaja


	6. Chapter 6

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La sorpresa en el rostro masculino fue evidente, palideció notablemente y por primera vez, ella lo vio dudar.

-No-o e-entiendo…-murmuro Draco atónito.

Hermione suspiro pesadamente y recurrió a todas las fuerzas que tenia.

-Draco, ambos sabemos que tu no quieres casarte conmigo.-

Él frunció el seño.

-Por supuesto que si, de otra manera no te lo hubiera dicho, ¿acaso consideras esto una broma? recuerdo que siempre te quejabas de mi falta de humor, lo cual te aseguro que no ha cambiado además de que la ocasión no es la propicia. Quiero casarme contigo.-dijo fervientemente con los ojos grises brillando como acero fundido.

Hermione se permitió soñar, pensar que su proposición se debía a un sentimiento muy profundo, al amor que sentía por ella, pero no podía engañarse de esa manera. Él había dejado en claro sus intenciones, quería a su hijo y la manera de conseguirlo era a través de ella. Draco jamás la separaría de su hijo, al contrario, deseaba formar una familia, aunque claro eso solo sucedía porque se había visto obligado. Hacia unos cuantos meses la idea ni siquiera cruzaba por su mente, él jamás se había planteado el proponerle matrimonio y ella lo sabía perfectamente, había sido uno de los puntos de su acuerdo: _No matrimonio, jamás. _Eso la lastimaba profundamente, aunque comprendía sus motivos, Draco estaba decidido a que su hijo tuviera todo de lo que él había carecido en su niñez, una figura paterna y una madre. Por un momento se permitió divagar, pero enseguida reacciono, no era conveniente hacer eso, no cuando lo gustaba demasiado lo que estaba pensando, llena de resolución clavo sus ojos verdes en la mirada gris:

-No Draco.-

Él asintió, pero no lo acepto, nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta, era un excelente estratega y lo probó al decirle todas las ventajas de ser su esposa:

-Piénsalo Hermione, nuestro hijo tendría todas las comodidades al nacer, como heredero mío contaría con mi apellido y mi fortuna, podemos formar una familia, proporcionarle seguridad, un ambiente sano donde crecer. No puedes pensar que estaría bien negarle la oportunidad de una familia, necesita a su padre y a su madre…juntos.-

Draco no menciono el amor, Hermione se pregunto porque se sorprendía.

Reconoció que su oferta era demasiado tentadora, pero no se podía permita aceptar, podía hacerlo sabiendo que no lo amaba pero que hacia un bien a su hijo, pero no creía que fuera bueno para su bebe verse rodeado en un ambiente donde no hubiera amor. Quizás creciera con sus figuras paternas pero tarde o temprano observaría algo extraño en su relación o peor aun, nadie podía asegurarle que mas tarde Draco no encontrara una mujer de la cual enamorarse y ella no podría soportar su abandono.

El corazón le grito que no lo hiciera pero acallo las estupidas suplicas de su corazón.

-Eh tomado una decisión Draco, no pienso casarme contigo.-

El silencio se instalo entre los dos como una bomba a punto de explotar, ella espero ver enfado de su parte o una encubierta amabilidad para engatusarla a aceptar, pero no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió.

Draco sonrío, sus labios se curvearon en una gran sonrisa que la dejo con la boca abierta.

-Entonces tendré que hacer que cambies de opinión.-dijo él.-¿No te parece?-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Pero…no puedes!-grito ella incrédula.-¡De ninguna manera lo voy a permitir!-

Draco enarco una ceja, viendo como la joven caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-¿Podrías explicarme como piensas evitarlo?-pregunto mientras se acomodaba en la cama, con los brazos flexionados detrás de su cabeza.

Ella apretó los labios furiosa.

-¡De ninguna manera te quedaras aquí Draco Malfoy!-

Él no se molesto en gritar, tan solo contesto simplemente.

-Si lo are, estas completamente loca si piensas que voy a dejarte sola un momento. De hecho deberías agradecer que tenga la intención de instalarme en otra habitación y no en la tuya.-

-Vaya cuanta gratitud, debiste decírmelo antes para despedirme de mi intimidad.-dijo ella irónica con los brazos cruzados, aunque después sus ojos se entrecerraron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.-¿O…acaso tienes miedo de perderme de vista y que me escape nuevamente?-pregunto divertida.

Ella no lo vio moverse, pero en un segundo él estaba en la cama acostado y en otro se había puesto de pie y estaba inclinado frente a ella sosteniéndola de los brazos. El ardor de sus ojos la estremeció y su voz ronca aun más:

-Prométeme que no lo harás.-ella no contesto y él se acerco tanto que sus narices se rozaron y sus respiraciones se mezclaron.-Prométemelo Hermione.-

-Lo-o pro-ome-eto.-

El asintió, tenia la frente perlada de sudor y su agarre en sus brazos estaba resultando doloroso, él pareció notar su mueca y la soltó al instante. Al ver como sus manos habían dejado leves marcas acaricio tiernamente sus brazos y se disculpo:

-Lo siento…no pretendía lastimarte, es solo que…-sus ojos se clavaron en las turbias esmeraldas y ella vio el infierno en ellos, su expresión era como la de un hombre que estaba a punto de perder la cordura.-No podría soportarlo nuevamente Hermione.-

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, el dolor en los ojos grises hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-No llores.-murmuro Draco. La atrajo contra él acariciando aun las marcas que habían dejado sus manos en la sensible piel.-No era mi intención asustarte.-beso su cabello y aunque ella no debió hacerlo, alzo la cabeza.

Sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de las lágrimas y sus mejillas empapadas, reconoció el deseo en los ojos grises y se sonrojo profundamente, tratando de apartarse de él sutilmente, comento en tono ligero:

-Moje tu camisa de nuevo. Me eh vuelto una sentimental incorregible, creo que tengo que empezar a cargar una caja de kleenex o terminare empapando tus camisas con mis lagrimas.-dijo sonriendo trémulamente, pero su sonrisa desapareció pues él no la dejo moverse un centímetro, la retuvo a su lado.

-A mi no me molesta.-dijo Draco.-Es parte de tu embarazo y ahí que aceptarlo como tal, aunque creo que lo mejor de todo ha sido la manera en que se creo esta pequeña vida ¿no crees? ¿lo recuerdas Hermione, recuerdas cuando hacemos el amor, cuando me muevo dentro de ti? ¿la manera en que me acoges con tu cuerpo y me acunas entre tus muslos? Dios, encajamos perfectamente, siempre fue así…-

Ella no podía negarlo y mucho menos que ante sus palabras su cuerpo había reaccionado volviendo a la vida. Un fuerte brazo la seguía reteniendo por la cintura, pero su otra mano se había deslizado bajo su blusa y ahora recorría su vientre amorosamente. El bebe pareció notar el contacto de su padre, pues cuando Draco extendió su ancha palma en el vientre, el bebe pateo.

Los ojos masculinos brillaron y ella se encontró perdida.

-No nos prives de esto Hermione.-susurro Draco sobre sus labios.

Cuando él la beso, ella ni siquiera se planteo la posibilidad de apartarlo, aunque debía hacerlo. Su sabor le resultaba totalmente adictivo, sus manos se perdieron en el espeso cabello rubio y él se presiono contra ella descaradamente, haciéndole sentir su erección. Estaba desabrochando el segundo botón de la blusa cuando una voz proveniente de la planta baja hizo que ambos se quedaran quietos.

-¡Hermione ¿estas en casa?-grito la Sra. Wesley.

La joven se separo jadeando y Draco ahogo una maldición.

-¡Enseguida bajo Sra. Wesley!-grito Hermione.

-Grandioso sentido de la oportunidad.-dijo Draco pasándose una mano por el cabello y respirando agitadamente.

Hermione camino hacia el espejo y gimió al ver su blusa abierta, sus ojos brillando y sus labios hinchados.

-No puede ser.-rápidamente trato de componer su aspecto lo mejor que pudo, aunque no sabia para que se molestaba, la Sra. Wesley igual sabría lo que habían estado haciendo.-¡Como has podido hacer esto Draco!-gruño la joven.

Él esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Lo lamento pero no note tu resistencia en ningún momento.-

Ella se volvió furiosa.

-¡Tu, has planeado esto y…-

Draco la corto y ni siquiera se molesto en negarlo.

-No te enfades, terminaremos esto mas tarde.-ella abrió los ojos como platos ante su arrogancia y el siguió.-Te dije que te haría cambiar de opinión Hermione y juro que lo are, me valdré de cualquier arma para hacerlo.-se encogió de hombros.-Estas advertida.-

Se inclino, le robo un rápido beso y salio de la habitación, dejándola temblando, porque ella sabía que si Draco Malfoy se proponía algo, no paraba hasta lograrlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Eso era un complot! ¡Un complot en su contra! Hermione apretó los labios disgustada y observo a las dos personas sentadas enfrente de ella a través de la mesa. No comprendía como Draco se había ganado la confianza de la Sra. Wesley de la noche a la mañana, de tal manera que la mujer lo apoyaba totalmente en la decisión de quedarse en la casa, cuando ella pensó que le daría toda la razón a ella. ¡Después de todo, ella era la victima aquí! Ni siquiera había podido disfrutar plenamente de la cena que la mujer había traído pues la camaderia entre esos dos le había puesto los pelos de punta.

Pero como no, ahora los dos estaban ahí, sentados platicando como dos viejos amigos, hablando acerca de su embarazo, ¡como si ella no existiera! La culpa la tenia Ron por pedirle a su madre que le recordara que su cita del mes era mañana, ella no lo había olvidado, pero cuando la Sra. Wesley lo había mencionado, Draco había clavado los ojos en los suyos y había prometido que él mismo la acompañaría. Dios santo, eso era insoportable, pero aun mas lo era el saber que no había podido resistirse a su seducción.

No sabía como se las arreglaría para detenerlo y eso la llenaba de pánico. Sabia con una veracidad que la asustaba que si la Sra. Wesley no los hubiera interrumpido habrían terminado en la cama haciendo el amor, el que Draco lograra que lo deseara con una intensidad asombrosa no significaba que se podía dar el lujo de terminar nuevamente en sus brazos, su amenaza aun estaba muy presente:

_-Te dije que te haría cambiar de opinión Hermione y juro que lo are, me valdré de cualquier arma para hacerlo.-_

Y por supuesto, el muy patàn estaba decidido incluso a seducirla, no es que ella no pudiera resistirse era solo que…era tan difícil. Sus besos la embriagaban y la hacían olvidarse del mundo, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo… ¡Malditas hormonas!

-Bueno, me parece que es hora de marcharme.-la Sra. Wesley se puso de pie y Hermione perdió color.

¿Marcharse? ¿No podía quedarse más tiempo, como por ejemplo…para siempre?

La acompañaron hasta el auto y mientras la joven trataba frenéticamente de buscar las palabras adecuadas para rogarle que no la dejara sola con Draco, ella se le adelanto. La tomo por los hombros y la abrazo para después murmurar en su oído:

-Espero no haber interrumpido mucho en la tarde, pero al menos me voy tranquila al saber que te dejo en buenas manos.-la Sra. Wesley le sonrío dulcemente y después subió al auto.

¿En buenas manos, estaba bromeando? ¿estaban hablando del mismo hombre? Él tenia una clara intención y ella ¡no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para resistirse! Draco la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos hasta que el auto se perdió en la lejanía.

-Vamos adentro, esta refrescando y necesitas descansar.-

Hermione no pudo evitar replicar:

-Por supuesto ¡tú y la Sra. Wesley lo tienen todo controlado!-

El sonrío y le aparto un mechón del rostro mientras caminaban adentro.

-Nos preocupamos por ti, eso es todo.-

-¡No soy una niña!-dijo obstinada.

Draco clavo la mirada en sus senos.

-Créeme.-dijo con la voz ronca.-Eso lo se.-

Hermione decidió de pronto que el irse a dormir era una excelente idea. Abandono toda idea de pelear con él y subió las escaleras, no antes por supuesto de escuchar su carcajada:

-Duerme tranquila esta noche, aunque no puedo prometer lo mismo de mañana.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione despertó y frunció el seño. Decidió que el día seria un total infierno y el bebe pareció sentir su tensión pues comenzó a moverse al parecer irritado. Acaricio su vientre lentamente.

-Si, lo se amor, toda la culpa la tiene tu papa.-dijo dibujando círculos lentamente, sabiendo que el bebe se tranquilizaba con ello. Estaba enojada y todo porque el muy idiota había cumplido su promesa de no venir a su cama, Dios, ¿Qué no se suponía que era eso lo que ella quería? Dejo el tema de lado, no se permitiría seguir pensando en ello.-Espero que no seas como él, es arrogante, bruto, autoritario…-soltó un largo suspiro y sonrío un poco.-Aunque… también es guapo, tierno, protector, inteligente, emite una sensación de poder que me hizo temblar la primera vez que lo vi e infunde un respeto tal ante todo el mundo, tiene los ojos mas impresionantes que haya visto, grises como el acero fundido y cuando sonríe es capaz de hacer que pierda la cabeza.-

-Me alegra el saber que hay más puntos en mi favor que en contra.-dijo Draco.

La joven detuvo sus caricias y alzo la vista azorada, el causante de sus desdichas estaba recargado en la puerta con una bandeja de comida y por su sonrisa parecía haber escuchado absolutamente todo, sintió como enrojecía lentamente y trago en seco.

-¿Seria demasiado el pedir un poco de intimidad?-murmuro tratando de escudarse detrás del enfado.

-Me niego a que sientas este sentimiento de pudor hacia mi ¿resultaría gracioso en estas circunstancias no te parece?-dijo Draco, entro en la habitación y coloco la bandeja junto a ella.

Hermione quiso seguir rebatiendo pero al ver el desayuno decidió dejarlo para después y tomo un plato con fruta que comenzó a comer gustosa. Draco se sentó a su lado y concentro su mirada en su vientre, alzo la mano pero antes de tocar su pancita, la miro a los ojos, pidiendo permiso.

-¿Puedo?-

La joven asintió, muda. Draco acaricio lentamente el abultado vientre donde su hijo crecía y deposito un beso. El bebe se movió y Draco sonrío, orgulloso.

-Sabe reconocer a su padre. Es un bebe muy inteligente.-

-Así es.- musito Hermione. Tenia un nudo en la garganta y la terrible sensación de que era la peor bruja de todo el planeta, Draco ya le había explicado que él jamás había querido deshacerse de su bebe y ella parecía querer castigarlo por no amarla, privándolo de su embarazo, guardando sus pensamientos para después siguió comiendo, sin embargo la visión de Draco inclinado sobre su vientre, con el oído pegado y hablando con el bebe era algo que jamás olvidaría.

-¿Cómo estas pequeño?-el bebe golpeo con fuerza.-Wow eres muy fuerte, espero que dejes dormir a tu mami durante la noche.-Draco la miro anhelante y Hermione asintió.

-Es muy activo, pero tenemos un acuerdo mutuo de dormir al mismo tiempo.-

Draco trago con fuerza.

-Me gustaría dormir a su lado.-Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y Draco pareció tomarlo como un no, porque dijo con voz suplicante.-Solo los sostendría Hermione, solo eso, deseo sentir a mi hijo y a su madre en mis brazos, es todo. Por favor…no me niegues al menos eso.-

¡Dios! ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo suplicar por participar en la vida de su bebe?

-No…-Hermione trago con fuerza.-Claro que no, también es tu hijo.-

-Nuestro hijo.-dijo él con voz apasionada.-¿Te importaría mucho que te acompañara con el doctor?-pregunto cauteloso.-No habías dicho nada acerca de la cita.-dijo suavemente, pero ella sintió su dolor detrás de las palabras.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo se y lo lamento, pero…-se sonrojó suavemente, pero lo miro resuelta.-Me gustaría que estuviera ahí conmigo.-

La mirada gris brillo.

-Menos mal que es así, si no, hubiera tenido que entrar a la fuerza y probablemente a tu doctor no le hubiera gustado.-

Hermione río al escucharlo y él también lo hizo, de pronto sus miradas chocaron y ella se quedo sin respiración, estaba segura que iba a besarla, pero en cambio acaricio su mejilla y sonrío tristemente.

-Vamos, si no llegaremos tarde.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Es tan pequeño…-murmuro Draco. Tenia prácticamente la cara pegada a la maquina que mostraba las imágenes de su hijo moviéndose.

-Su tamaño es absolutamente perfecto para su edad.-dijo Ron.

Hermione había estado un poco preocupada por la reacción de los dos hombres al encontrarse que incluso había pedido la presencia de la Sra. Wesley, sin embargo aunque ambos mostraron unos profundos seños al verse la cara, fueron ligeramente civilizados y Draco muy pronto pareció olvidarlo y en cambio dedico toda su atención al ultra sonido que le estaba realizando Ron.

Tenia mil preguntas que hacer y aunque Ron al principio se mostró agrio, finalmente pareció verlo con otros ojos al ver el interés en su embarazo e incluso le estaba mostrando las partes del bebe detalladamente para que Draco pudiera ver a su primogénito totalmente.

El examen finalmente termino para desagrado de Draco, el cual se hizo mas profundo al enterarse que el ultrasonido se realizaba solo cada mes. Aun así su sonrisa se hizo grande cuando Ron le entrego la pequeña impresión de la imagen del bebe. Estaba tan contento que incluso dijo gracias, Hermione estaba alucinada y aun más cuando Draco invito a Ron y a la Sra. Wesley a comer fuera.

Fue una tarde muy agradable. Comieron en un bonito restaurante y Hermione se sorprendió al comprobar que Draco había dejado fuera la comida de gourmet. Lo miro extrañada y él pareció notarlo. La abrazo contra él y murmuro en su oído:

-La Sra. Wesley menciono que te gustaba mucho la comida de aquí.-

Le gusto que la consintiera de esa manera, seria tan fácil acostumbrarse a ello. La plática se extendió hasta el final de la tarde y Hermione se alegro al ver que al menos Draco y Ron eran capaces de hablar sin insultarse el uno al otro y mantener una conversación racional.

Regresaron a casa entrada la noche y la joven tenía un solo pensamiento: la cama, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Draco la cargo en brazos.

-Estas muy cansada.-dijo él por si ella pensaba replicar, pero en realidad no pensaba hacerlo, le gustaba estar entre sus brazos. Él subió ágilmente como si ella no pesara nada y ella sonrío.

-Me alegra que seas tan fuerte y aunque este como una ballena me puedas llevar en brazos.-

Draco frunció el seño, pero ella no lo advirtió pues tenia los ojos cerrados, la deposito en la cama y alzo su mentón con un dedo hasta que ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, estaba enfadado y ella no tenia la menor idea de porque.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más.-dijo con un siseo.-Es a mi hijo a quien llevas dentro mujer, no pareces una ballena, si no una fruta madura, con esa hermosa pancita y esos deliciosos pechos que cada día están mas grandes para poder alimentar a nuestro hijo. Es un orgullo para mi él que abrigues dentro de tu cuerpo a un pedacito mío, así que te prohíbo que te vuelvas a expresar así, especialmente cuando con solo verte deseo tumbarte y hacerte el amor ¿entiendes?-

Hermione estaba tan atónita ante sus fervientes palabras que solo atino a asentir. Él se dio por satisfecho y comenzó a desvestirse hasta que solo quedo en boxers, ella lo miro sin comprender y él enarco una ceja.

-Recuerda el episodio de esta mañana, prometiste que me dejarías dormir contigo y que Dios te proteja porque pienso obligarte a hacerlo.-

-Yo…lo recuerdo.-

-Excelente.-dijo él.-¿Puedes desvestirte sola o quieres que te ayude?-

Hermione se quedo congelada y lo miro suplicante.

-Draco… ¿no pretenderás que…-

-¿Qué duermas desnuda en mis brazos?-pregunto él socarrón.-Es precisamente lo que me propongo, te quiero a ti en mis brazos, no a un tonto camisón o a una sabana, solo quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía.-

-Prometiste que…-murmuro Hermione.

Él asintió, osco.

-Agradece a tu buena estrella esa estupida promesa, porque de otra manera me tendrías encima de ti en un segundo, pero no te preocupes, así muera en el intento pienso cumplir mi palabra.-

Y lo hizo, se limito a encerrarla entre sus brazos, haciendo encajar su espalda en su pecho, su trasero en su piernas y sus piernas cubrieron las suyas, un posesivo brazos rodeo al bebe protectoramente y la otra mano se apodero de un tierno pecho. Ella se había sentido terriblemente avergonzada pues al instante en que había quedado desnuda, los ojos grises la habían recorrido de arriba abajo deleitándose con cada nueva forma.

-Eres preciosa.-había murmurado él y en sus ojos había brillado una luz tan especial que ella le había creído.

Se había quedado instantáneamente dormida, con un solo pensamiento. Eso era el cielo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Arriba dormilones.-murmuro Draco besando el cuello femenino.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y escondió el rostro en la almohada.

-No queremos.-dijo Hermione. Él río y acaricio su cabello, la joven abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miro con una sonrisa, estaba vestido y recién duchado con el cabello aun húmedo, olía delicioso. Draco se inclino y beso su nariz.

-Arriba, un paseo en la playa nos vendría bien a los tres. Recuerda que Ron dijo que tenías que caminar al menos veinte minutos al día.-

Media hora después, luego de que Hermione se duchara y desayunaran, bajaron hacia la playa para una caminata. Draco tenía la mano de la joven firmemente agarrada en la suya y ella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y relajada, aunque eso no duro mucho.

Sus pensamientos la mantenían ocupada ¿Seria posible que existiera un futuro para ellos? Él se volvió a mirarla y pareció adivinar en que estaba pensando, porque detuvo su andar y se planto frente a ella.

-Míranos Hermione, podemos ser felices, lo sabes.-

Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiro evitando su mirada y volviendo la cabeza al mar.

-Tengo miedo de equivocarme.-

Draco se acerco aun más y acaricio su nuca, pero ella no se volvió a verlo.

-Sabes que lamento lo sucedido en Nueva York, pero trata de entenderme, no me lo esperaba y me sentí acorralado, pensé que…-

-Pensaste que solo quería tu dinero.-dijo ella amargamente.-Después de todo lo que compartimos creíste eso. No confiaste ni un poco en mí.-

Él suspiro pesadamente.

-En un principio no. Pero también reconoce que tú tampoco confiaste en mí.-

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos chispeando de furia.

-¡Por supuesto que si!-

-No es verdad Hermione y lo sabes, creíste que quería deshacerme de nuestro bebe cuando esa idea jamás cruzo por mi cabeza.-

Ella no lo discutió, tenia razón en eso.

-Que no lo ves Draco.-dijo con amargura.-Ni siquiera podemos confiar en el otro ¿Cómo esperas que sea nuestro matrimonio? ¿Una red de mentiras?-

-Hagamos un trato, aquí y ahora.-dijo él serio, con la clase de expresión de frío

señor de negocios que ella casi había olvidado.-A partir de ahora no pronunciaremos ninguna mentira el uno al otro, solo la verdad desnuda, aunque duela.-

Hermione se mordió el labio, pero asintió.

-Trato hecho.-

Draco la miro fijamente.

-Estas realmente hermosa.-una sonrisa traviesa afloro en sus labios.-¿Me crees ahora?-

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

-Si, Draco, te creo.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A partir de ese momento, ambos acordaron por tacto no mencionar más el futuro y solo se dedicaron a disfrutar. Su relación avanzo rápidamente, ambos compartieron cosas que antes habían estado guardadas, como el dolor de Hermione cuando perdido a su madre y la niñez de Draco.

Cada noche ella dormía entre sus brazos, rodeaba por su calidez y fuerza, protegida. Amaba despertar en mitad de la noche y escuchar como Draco platicaba con el bebe.

La paternidad había obrado cambios magníficos en Draco, pues Hermione era consiente de lo frecuente de su sonrisa, de sus muestras de cariño a todas horas, era como si antes él hubiera estado reservando una parte de si en la cual ella no tenia acceso, sin embargo, las barreras habían caído totalmente.

Quizás no la amaba, pero sentía un fuerte cariño por ella y no dudaba en demostrárselo de cualquier forma posible.

El vínculo que había sido cercenado en Nueva York por los errores de ambos había renacido más fuerte que antes.

Aun no hacían el amor, pero ella sabía con una alarmante verdad que se debía a que él no lo había intentado pues con un solo beso estaba totalmente perdida. Aunque por supuesto el que no hubieran mantenido intimidad no significaba que no fuera receptora de largas miradas sensuales que hacían que todo su cuerpo ardiera de deseo.

Él no había vuelto a mencionar la pregunta, pero ella sabia que lo haría tarde o temprano. La cuestión era…¿Qué respondería ella ahora que las cosas habían cambiado?

Una semana después lo descubrió.

Ambos estaban tumbados en el columpio, observando la tarde. Draco fue directo al grano.

-¿Mi pregunta aun ni siquiera merece consideración?-pregunto tanteando el terreno.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, todo había sido fantástico, sin embargo una duda prevalencia en su mente, ¿Draco estaba haciendo esto solamente para que ella aceptara? Si era así ella no podía culparlo, además él mismo le había dicho que haría lo que hiciera falta para que aceptara su proposición.

Él había prometido que no habría más mentiras entre los dos, así que se lanzo del puente y clavo su mirada en los ojos.

-¿De verdad deseas casarte conmigo? No tenemos porque hacer esto Draco. Si lo que te preocupa es que te niegue ver a nuestro hijo eso jamás sucederá, tú eres su padre y eso no cambiara nunca.-

Él frunció el seño.

-¿Realmente piensas que estoy haciendo esto sin haberlo pensado detenidamente Hermione? Deseo casarme contigo, seré un buen esposo, lo prometo, cuidare de ti y de mi hijo. Pero la cuestión es si tu ¿de verdad piensas negarle a nuestro hijo su papel como heredero mío?-

-Ambos sabemos que no tenemos que estar casados para que lo puedas convertir en tu heredero.-dijo Hermione.

-¿Entonces piensas permitir que nuestro hijo crezca fuera del matrimonio?-dijo atónito.-Piensas condenarlo de por vida por un error nuestro.-

-¡No! Claro que no es solo que…-se mordió el labio, un simple acto que atrajo la mirada masculina.-No deseo que hagas esto obligado.-

Draco no alejo su mirada de la tierna boca femenina y su voz se hizo ronca.

-¿De verdad crees que alguien puede obligarme a algo? Si es así, déjame sacarte de tu error. Deseo casarme contigo, convertirte en mi esposa, que tengas a mis hijos…-

-Pero…pero…-murmuro Hermione.-¡Tu jamás habrías pensado en eso si no estuviera embarazada!-

Los ojos ardían en llamas cuando se clavaron en ella.

-No pienso negarlo, es verdad que el matrimonio no estaba dentro de mis próximos planes, pero un hombre puede cambiar de idea, en especial si le es arrebatado lo que más quiere en el mundo, es como el infierno. Aun así el caso es que estas embarazada cariño y yo no podría estar mas feliz de que así fuera, aunque pudiera, te aseguro que no cambiaria tu estado.-

-Yo…-ella no podía hablar, ¿había dicho que la quería? Draco la miraba con fuego plateado y nerviosa se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior.

-Dios mío…-murmuro él con la frente perlada de sudor.-¡Ya fue mas que suficiente!-dijo áspero. Se acerco y la alzo en brazos sin importarle su gritito de angustia, entro raudamente en la casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta entrar en la habitación de ella.

Iba a hacerle el amor, Hermione lo había visto en sus ojos.

-Un hombre tiene sus limites.-refunfuño colocándola sobre la cama, después la miro intensamente.-Eh tratado de ser un caballero pero eh descubierto que no lo soy en lo mas mínimo, no al menos en lo que a ti respecta. Quiero hacerte el amor.-dijo bruscamente.-Y a menos que grites pidiendo ayuda nada va a impedir que lo haga.-dijo desesperado.

Hermione respiro agitadamente, una ola de calor recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Eso espero.-

Los ojos masculinos brillaron con tal emoción que Hermione sintió como su corazón se encogía.

Él fue sorprendentemente suave, teniendo en cuenta sus fuertes apetitos sexuales, la desvistió con lentitud, demorándose en cada trozo de piel que dejaba al descubierto y parecía francamente fascinado con sus senos. Los acuno en sus palmas y sometió los dulces pezones a enloquecedoras caricias con su lengua, de tal manera que ella se encontró rogando por la posesión, sin embargo él la hizo esperar.

-Espera cariño…por favor. Eh deseado tanto esto que…-pareció que la emoción era demasiado grande pues se limito a besarla y a expresarle su necesidad con ese intimo beso.

Recorrió su cuerpo con sus labios, demorándose largo rato en su vientre. Sus manos se llenaron de ella y la adoraron. Las dudas acerca de si ella aun le parecía atractiva se borraron completamente de la joven al ver su necesidad por ella, Draco estaba duro como una roca, ansiando poseerla. Hermione deslizo sus manos por su musculosa espalda y su fuerte pecho…todo su cuerpo ardía por el contacto masculino y al sentirlo temblar con sus caricias, rozo su cuerpo descaradamente contra él.

Draco lanzo un gruñido de necesidad y la sujeto con sus manos y sus fuertes muslos, con una sonrisa traviesa enterró su mano en la unión de sus piernas y sus ojos brillaron mientras jugaba con ella, abriéndola delicadamente y dejando expuestos los inflamados tejidos, saco la humedad hacia fuera preparando el terreno para él. Cuando el momento de la posesión llego, él invirtió sus posiciones, de tal manera que quedo tumbado de espaldas con la joven encima, la sostuvo de las dulces caderas y clavo su mirada en la suya.

-Toma solo lo que puedas…-le susurro.

Hermione asintió torpemente colocando sus manos en su pecho para obtener soporte mientras él se guiaba a la vulnerable entrada de su cuerpo. Se deslizo con cuidado, abriéndola lentamente con la punta de su miembro y entrando en ella centímetro a centímetro. No podía recibirlo entero, pero a él no pareció importarle.

-Es grandioso tenerte entre mis brazos cariño.-jadeo él.-Pero es aun mejor estar dentro de ti, mucho, mucho, mejor.-

Él tenía razón, era grandioso, el acto de amor jamás había sido tan hermoso, Hermione se entrego totalmente a él y ella lo sintió como nunca antes. Era una nueva intimidad arrolladora el hecho de estar haciendo el amor con el bebe entre ambos y el saber que el mismo acto que estaban realizando era el causante de que esa nueva vida latiera dentro de ella.

Hermione se inclino y beso los labios masculinos, su pancita rozando el vientre marcado de músculos, el bebe pateo y Draco se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, pues había sentido el movimiento perfectamente ahora que sus cuerpos formaban uno. Un sentimiento de posesión destruyo su cerebro, dejando una sola verdad: era su bebe, su mujer y no podría estar sin ellos. Ella volvió a su posición original, sentada sobre él, sus suaves manos dejando marcas de sus uñas en su pecho, los hermosos senos moviéndose rítmicamente con cada movimiento. La hermosa visión de ver a la joven con su pancita y sus senos sobre él lo envío al borde, pero apretando los labios logro contenerse un poco mas.

Draco sopeso en sus manos los adorables pechos y Hermione gimió de placer, cerro los ojos y continuo moviéndose, todo fue tan intenso que Hermione no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad cuando el placer estallo y la recorrió de arriba abajo. Sintió la explosión de Draco en el mismo instante y como la llenaba con su esencia. Exhausta se dejo caer en su pecho y él la acuno tiernamente, sus cuerpos aun unidos. El bebe protegido entre ambos.

Draco la mantuvo junto a él, su respiración aun agitada y su cuerpo victima de pequeños espasmos debido al intenso placer. Las palabras acudieron a él sin buscarlas:

-Te amo.-

Lo dijo y no se arrepintió, aunque hubiera podido borrarlas no lo habría hecho porque sabia que era la verdad. Podía haberse mentido calificando ese poderoso sentimiento como deseo o lujuria, pero no podía compararse con ellos. El amor era más que eso, era algo tan poderoso que era capaz de matar a una persona en vida o de hacer feliz a alguien simplemente con una sonrisa.

Ella no dijo nada y Draco se arriesgo a buscar su mirada…Hermione dormía profundamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Niñas! Es un verdadero placer para mi estar de vuelta y traerles nuevamente un capitulo de esta historia, cirncunstancias de la vida no me lo habian pemritido antes, pero quiero decirles que verdaderamente cumplire mi promesa de terminar mis historias, de verdad no tengan ninguna duda de ello. Me parece que el prox capi sera el ultimo!

Asi que porfavor espero tener sus opiniones acerca de que les parecio esta entrega, su opinion es muy importante para mi :)

¡Que alegria estar de vuelta!

Muchas gracias a las personitas que me estuvieron recordando el trabajo que tenia aqui.


End file.
